EL PRIMER BESO
by Hinoto de Kogure
Summary: ACTUALIZADO: ¿En verdad Kogure a olvidado a Mitsui?, Sendoh parece haberlo logrado... pero... nunca se sabe cuando unos ojos azul profundo te miran.....Sendoh X Kogure, Kogure X Mitsui
1. Si me lo decías a cada momento…

EL PRIMER BESO..  
  
Si me lo decías a cada momento...  
  
Te amo Hisashi..pero tú no me respondes, simplemente me das la espalda y te duermes. Siempre a sido así. una vez que consigues lo que quieres me ignoras, es como si no existiera, es como si solamente me usaras.. Pero no quiero pensar eso, yo se que me quieres, o eso quiero creer. Lo que pasa es que no es tu estilo decir cosas de amor, y te molesta hacer demostraciones de cariño, ¡si! eso debe ser..Pero me gustaría que después de hacer el amor me acurrucaras entre tus brazos para dormir, y arrullándome con los latidos de tu corazón el sueño me venciera.Pero eso nunca será, te miro y veo que ya estas dormido, también yo estoy exhausto.. y aunque no duerma en tus brazos, me consuela saber que duermo a tu lado.  
  
~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~  
  
Los rayos del sol comienzan a jugar en mi rostro, la mañana a llegado.. Volteo a mi lado y no hay nadie, te has ido.como siempre...no se por que me duele tanto si siempre a sido igual, si así continuara; me prometí mentalmente nunca más volver a reprocharte nada, y me hice la promesa de aceptarte tal y como eras, sin esperar cambiar nada de ti, sin esperar que cambiaras por mí, me lo prometí por que te amo, y lo único que quiero es estar junto a ti...no importa si no te gustar despertar a mi lado..pero aun así me duele.me duele mucho..  
  
Tomo una ducha y deje que el agua tibia se deslice en mi cuerpo, trato de relajarme, que el dolor en mi pecho desaparezca, pero poco logro y tomo mis cosas para ir a la escuela, se que es muy temprano, y que faltan dos horas para que inicien las clases, pero quiero despejar mi mente, practicar algunos tiros y olvidarme del mundo.. talvez, si tengo algo de suerte lo encuentre, a él le encanta practicar en la mañana antes que nadie.  
  
Pero en el camino a la escuela no puedo dejar de pensar en nosotros, hace más de dos años que somos "pareja", bueno si a esto se le puede llamar una relación, por que tu solo me buscas con un propósito muy claro. Frente a los demás somos solo amigos, tu nunca me abrazas o me besas, o me tomas de la mano, es como si no te importara, pero nunca me ah importado, por que te amo y se que a tu manera tu también me amas. Es solo que tu eres así, incapaz de decir frases de amor, al final se que ocupo parte de tu corazón y eso es lo que importa..  
  
Al fin llego al gimnasio, pero parece que la puerta está entre abierta, debes ser tú, nadie más está aquí tan temprano, pero se escuchan varias voces, sin más abro la puerta con curiosidad y la escena que presencia es la más devastadora de mi vida, tu estas abrazando a Sakuragui, y el te toma de la barbilla.  
  
.Hisashi te quiero, te quiero tanto. .Y yo a ti Hana..  
  
No puedo creerlo, tú.tú y Sakuragui. se están besando. Te miro, te oigo, pero no lo puedo creer, no me salen palabras de mi boca, quisiera gritarte, golpearte, o por lo menos llorar, pero no puedo.Mi corazón no me responde. Salgo corriendo antes de que puedan si quiera notar mi presencia, corro con todas mis fuerzas, aprieto mis puños y cierro mis ojos, ¡No voy llorar por ti! ¡No voy llorar por ti!... lo repito tantas veces, hasta que mi garganta ya no puede más.Me siento en la banca de un parque y siento la lluvia empapar toda mi ropa, parece que empezó a llover muy temprano, miró mi reloj y ya es la hora de entrada, pero no quiero ir, no voy a ir, camino pesadamente a mi casa, y llego exhausto, ya no tengo fuerzas para nada, me dejo caer de rodillas en mi cuarto, cierro mis puños con todas mis fuerzas y golpeo el suelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Si yo te amaba, si yo te amaba tanto, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Toda la rabia que tenía acumulada la descargue en el suelo, toda la humillación e impotencia, la alivie gritando con todas mis fuerzas y todo el dolor que sentía me lo trague.ahogándome con él, con esa angustia de saber que nunca me quisiste y que solo fui un juego para ti, cuando al fin siento que las fuerzas me abandonan puedo ver que el suelo esta lleno de sangre, parece que me lastime, pero no más de lo que tu me lastimaste, solo coloco un trato en mis manos, y me dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, no quiero pensar, solo quiero dormir y no despertar.  
  
~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~  
  
Una brisa fría me hace temblar, parece que no ah parado de llover desde ayer, como si el llanto que no pude derramar por ti, lo estuviera resintiendo el cielo. Que tontería pensar en cosas así. Seguramente eso me habrías dicho si estuvieras aquí.  
  
Y ahora ¿ que debo hacer? No quiero volver a verte, no podría, no se como reaccionaría, ¿te gritaría? ¿te golpearía? O talvez me comportaría como el idioma que soy y me echaría a llorar, preguntándote ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si te amaba tanto? ¿Si te di todo lo que soy?¿Es que acaso me equivoque en algo?¿No supe hacerte feliz?...Aunque no hace falta tantas preguntas, simplemente la respuesta es muy simple a todas ellas.No me amas, nunca lo hiciste y nunca lo harás..Siempre fuiste muy claro en eso.  
  
No quiero volver a verte, pero no se que hacer, miro la foto que tengo en el buró, en donde estamos juntos, recuerdo muy bien que tuve que insistir mucho para que accedieras.  
  
Por favor Hisashi, anda hazlo por mí ^___^ , solo esta vez, te juro que no volveré a insistir.  
  
Por Dios Kogure, tu sabes que este tipo de cursilerías, me parecen idioteces, una foto tuya y mía, ¿para que? Alguien podría malinterpretar las cosas, esas son tonterías y lo sabes bien.  
  
Simplemente agache la mirada y no te dije más, pero sentía como mis ojos me ardían y tenía inmensas ganas de llorar, entonces tu te llevaste las manos a la cabeza y pusiste cara de enojo.  
  
Demonios Kogure, no me vas a hacer una escena en pleno parque, si comienzas a llorar la gente volteara, y empezara a hablar y hacer conclusiones.  
  
Perdóname Hisashi.No.no fue mi intención, atraer la mirada de los demás, trate de secar rápido mis lágrimas pero tu me tomaste de la mano.. Señor podría tomar una foto de mi amigo y yo, parece que es muy sentimental, y le duele mucho que tenga que viajar.  
  
Recuerdo mi cara de felicidad, habías aceptado, no me hirieron para nada tus palabras, que me presentaras a los demás como tu amigo, eh inventaras cosas para justificar esa foto, yo estaba feliz y por fin tendría una foto de nosotros dos.Incluso tu sonríes en ella. me sentía tan feliz. Pero una vez que llegamos a mi casa tu me miraste en forma severa y me reprendiste.  
  
Nunca más Kogure me vuelvas a insistir en ese tipo de estupideces, esa foto que tienes destrúyela, o por lo menos guárdala, que nadie la vea, no me gustaría que nadie pensara cosas que no son..  
  
"Cosas que no son" a ti siempre te preocupo que los demás se enteraran de lo nuestro, siempre trataste que nunca te vieran conmigo, pero esa foto la atesore como un recuerdo muy preciado hasta ahora..que estúpido fui.Si a cada momento, en cada acción me decías a gritos que no te gustaba estar conmigo, que te avergonzaba que te vieran junto a mí, pero yo nunca quise escuchar, por que no quería alejarme de ti, ¡Que estúpido fui!... Con todo mi rencor arrojo el retrato y observo como se rompe el marco y el cristal que le protegía..Debía haberte obedecido aquella vez.la debía haber destruido..  
  
Al demonio, si no quiero volver a verte, no tengo que hacerlo, me largo de esta ciudad, me largo de esta escuela y al demonio el básquetbol, ya no importa nada, nada me amarra a este lugar y jamás dejare que nadie más me pisotee, jamás volveré a creer en alguien, jamás.  
  
~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~  
  
Eh arreglado mi cambio de escuela, después de todo no fue tan difícil, gracias a mis calificaciones no hubo gran problema, ya eh comprado el nuevo lugar en donde viviré, ya está todo listo y tú. tú ni siquiera te has aparecido.claro ahora no te soy necesario.Ahora tienes a Sakuragui, espero que con él seas feliz..  
  
Mi nueva escuela en la preparatoria de Ryonan, me siento algo solo, por que no conozco a nadie aquí, y llegar a medio curso no ayuda a hacer nuevos amigos, pero no me puedo quejar, por lo menos ahora estoy tranquilo, me agrada mi soledad, sin nadie que me quiera, pero tampoco hay nadie que me lastime, creo que así quiero seguir, en paz..  
  
~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~  
  
Bueno mi primer fic largo, el cual estoy haciendo en la madrugada por que me cortaron Internet ¬¬ pero bueno, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, ^__^ y que sean buenos y sigan leyendo los que siguen. Alguna sugerencia, duda, comentario, crítica ( ;o; pero no sean muy crueles, Hinoto es muy sensible, snif, snif) dejen sus reviews o a mi correo hitomirobles@hotmail.com ^__^ me hará muy feliz saber su opinión. 


	2. Me enamore de ti

EL PRIMER BESO  
  
Me enamore de ti ...  
  
Ah que demonios, de nuevo me quede dormido, voy a llegar tarde a clases, y hay.hay ¡¡¡examen O_O!!!  
  
Si corro con todas mis fuerzas talvez llegue a tiempo.Ah..Ah., ya me canse, no puedo más.vamos que condición física, no pareciera que fueras deportista, bueno ya solo esta esquina y una cuadra más y llegare.  
  
Hay *!*¡*!*¡*!*¡* no puede ser lo que me faltaba, acabo de chocar con un pobre que no tenía la culpa.  
  
* Discúlpame, es que se me hacia tarde para llegar a clases, no fue mi intención, déjame te ayudo a pararte..schaksss.solo oigo el sonido de algo que se rompió debajo de mis pies..  
  
* Ay no mis lentes..  
  
* Lo que me faltaba, ¿que más? ¿Qué más señor? Miro al cielo esperando una respuesta pero solo oigo como el cielo comienza a obscurecer, y los relámpagos se comienzan a escuchar.Este..era broma señor, no te lo tomes tan apecho n_ñ.  
  
* Me inclino avergonzado para ver lo que quedo de los pobres lentes, pero los hice trizas."Hay no puede ser, realmente no doy una este día"  
  
* Discúlpame, realmente no fue mi intención, pero te juro que te los repondré, ahora no puedo por que llegare tarde a mi examen de calculo integral T_T, pero en cuanto lo termine yo te juro que te busco para reponértelos.  
  
*¿Examen el sábado?  
  
* ¿Sábado? O_o  
  
* Si, sábado, hoy es sábado  
  
* ¿Que no es lunes?  
  
* No claro que no ¬¬Uuu  
  
* Hay que despistado soy n_nU, bueno pero entonces déjame ayudarte.extiendo mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero él no la toma y se levanta solo.pero que sujeto más desconfiado, ese fue mi primer pensamiento..Y lo miro con detenimiento mientras se sacude la ropa y comienza a levantar sus libros.  
  
* Gracias, pero no es necesario que te molestes, yo se que no fue tu intención y solo fue un accidente, así que con tu permiso pero tengo que irme.. * Claro que no, yo rompí tus lentes y yo te los pagaré, además ( y ahora que se levanta totalmente, puedo verlo con claridad, esos ojos, yo conozco esos ojos, pero algo diferente hay en ellos).Además .  
  
* Te dije que no es necesario, bueno tengo que irme.  
  
* Eh dicho que los voy a pagar y eso haré, además antes eras menos frío mi querido Kimi ^_~..  
  
* Kimi?... hasta ese momento no había volteado a ver al sujeto que me había tirado, pero cuando dijo mi nombre, de inmediato lo mire..Sendoh.  
  
* u_u ya te eh dicho varias veces que me digas Akira, Sendoh se oye demasiado frío mi querido Kimi ^____^.  
  
*.Kimi.. él es el único que me llama así, bueno de eso ya hace mucho..¿Y que haces aquí Sendoh?  
  
*¿Yo? Jajaja pues aquí vivo desde hace mucho, mejor dime que hace el visecapitán del Shohoku en Ryonan.  
  
* Mmmm tuve que cambiar de escuela, bueno me tengo que ir, fue un placer haberte saludado.  
  
* Jajajaja tu no cambias Kimi, tan formal como siempre, pero me temo niño lindo que no te podrás ir así de fácil, por lo menos no hasta que vayamos por esos lentes ^^.  
  
*..¿Niño lindo? Le encanta ponerme nervioso con esos comentarios, pero esta vez no será así. "Ya te eh dicho que fue un accidente y que no es necesa." y antes de que pueda terminar la frase, me toma de la cintura y me acerca a su cuerpo, para susurrarme al oído..  
  
* Si no vamos por los lentes, podríamos hacer otras cosas.  
  
* Vamos por los lentes ¬¬ ( trato de ocultar mi nerviosismo y me separo de él, ¿por que no puede cambiar?).  
  
* Jajajaja hay Kimi siempre tan correcto, pero ahora que esta aquí, yo voy a cambiar eso ^_~, bueno entonces vamos al centro comercial por esos lentes ^_____^.  
  
* ( Esa sonrisa.siempre fue capaz de darme alegría y confianza) Si vamos.  
  
~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **~  
  
* Bueno hemos llegado.Señorita disculpe necesitamos unos lentes  
  
* Si claro, pero antes de que elija el tipo de lentes debemos hacerle un examen, para verificar si su graduación sigue siendo la misma, pase por aquí por favor.. *A no son para mí, son para este niño lindo ^___^  
  
* #ò_ó# Sendoh..  
  
* Comprendo, bueno pase joven, usted puede esperarlo aquí, no tardaremos mucho.  
  
* Si claro, trate con cuidado a mi Kimi ^__^ .  
  
* #ò_ó# Sendoh..  
  
Kimi, mí Kimi , jajaja si me oyera decir eso seguramente se sonrojaría y pondría esa hermosa expresión que tan bien conozco, aun recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi .  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Disculpe la tardanza entrenador .yo había llegado tarde como siempre, teníamos un encuentro amistoso con el Shohoku y quería ver que tan fuertes eran. Pero cuando pose mis ojos en los jugadores del equipo contrario, mi vista se clavo en ti. Él era tan lindo, desde él primer momento en que lo vi me encanto, su sonrisa tímida, sus gestos, su boca, la manera amable en la que saludabas, todo me gustaba, pero lo que me hechizo fueron esos ojos café, eran tan expresivos, tan llenos de brillo, tan llenos de amor, pero también llenos de una inmensa tristeza.  
  
Comenzó el juego y pude ver que eras muy hábil, pero que sentías cierta desconfianza en tus jugadas, ¿Por qué? Si eras muy bueno, tal vez te hacia falta un poco de confianza en ti .. También pude ver que su equipo era muy fuerte, con jugadores muy hábiles y sobretodo muy guapos, Rukawa con su mirada fría, y esa aura misteriosa que le envolvía , y Sakuragui con su energía y vitalidad, vaya que eran excitantes, " mmm tal vez después", por que ahora toda mi atención y energía estaban puestas en ti, me gustabas, y no iba a permitir que te fueras vivo, si corría con suerte y con un poco de insistencia dentro de poco te quitaría lo inocente..  
  
El partido termino y nosotros ganamos por una mínima diferencia, me acerque al entrenador para preguntar cual era tu nombre, espere a que salieras del gimnasio y cuando te vi, me interpuse en tu camino  
  
* Fue un buen partido no? ( cualquier pretexto era bueno para iniciar conversación, pero pude ver como te sorprendías, y te ponías nervioso, acaso ¿ya te habían hablado de mí? )  
  
* Si fue muy reñido, fue un honor haber jugado contra ustedes..  
  
* Que formal eres, bueno me presento mi nombre es..  
  
* Sendoh, eres un jugador muy valioso, todos saben tu nombre  
  
* ( Mmmm entonces si te han hablado de mí, vaya, esto será un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba, se nota que me tienes desconfianza, pero nada que una sonrisa no pueda remediar ) Sendoh u.u, yo iba a decir Akira, Sendoh se oye muy formal, mejor llámame Akira ^____^  
  
*A no podría, bueno mi nombre es Kogure mucho gusto  
  
* ( Me sonríe tímidamente, hay me derrito, me encantan los niños tan inocentes como él ) Kogure, ese no es tu nombre, tu nombre es Kiminobu, no es así?  
  
* Este.. Sí . como lo sabes?  
  
* A eso es un secreto, mmmm bueno yo te llamare Kimi, se oye lindo, así como tú ~_^.. ( y coloque mi sonrisa más seductora para ver tu reacción, pude notar como te ruborizabas y te ponías nervioso, hay eres tan lindo, definitivamente tu no te me escapas ).  
  
* Y bien Kimi te invito a comer..  
  
* Te agradezco mucho, pero no debes molestarte, yo tengo que irme.y..  
  
* No es ninguna molestia, que te parece si vamos al nuevo restaurante que acaban de abrir?..  
  
* Realmente agradezco tus atenciones, pero en serio, tengo que irme, es que. tengo.un..un compromiso.  
  
* ( jajaja mientes y mientes mal, es por eso que me encantas, Irte? Claro que no, me gustabas demasiado como para dejarte ir ) ¿Será acaso que te caigo mal y por eso no quieres aceptar mi invitación? Si , eso debe ser ¿verdad? ;o; ( táctica numero 33. hazte la víctima, eso nunca falla con los niños lindo y tímidos ^____^ jajaja que malo soy ).  
  
* No. no es eso, tu eres muy agradable, pero..  
  
* ( Ah ya cayo, jijijiji) Entonces si te caigo bien, no se hable más ^^ (y sin dejarte decir nada te tome del brazo y fuimos al restaurante).  
  
* Comimos algo ligero y entre la comida, te contaba todo lo que se me ocurría para hacerte reír.Ah. tienes una sonrisa tan hermosa, no se por que no la dejas ver, si realmente deslumbras a todos, la mesera no te quitaba la vista de encima, y el muchacho del piano, te devora con la mirada.Pero lo siento chicos, este postre es mío, fue lo que les di a entender con una sutil mirada y una seductora sonrisa, y al verse descubiertos, solo se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada. Al terminar la comida, me ofrecí para llevarte a tu casa, y tu muy resignado a la idea de que haría lo que fuera para convencerte aceptaste. Al llegar a un parque te tome del brazo y te acerque a mí, y sin mas te dije al oído..Me gustas.Me gustas mucho.. Pero tu retrocediste y me dijiste muy serio..  
  
* Tu eres la primera persona que me dice algo así y te lo agradezco,  
realmente me halagas, pero yo amo a otra persona, auque ella no me ama,  
yo no puedo ir en contra de este sentimiento, discúlpame.  
  
* ( Y cuando me dijiste eso, me dolió.me dolió bastante, al principio no  
entendía, nunca me había importado que mis conquistas amaran a alguien  
más incluso por lo general así era, éramos amantes por las noches y la  
pasábamos muy bien, pero tú, tu eras diferente para mi, pero en el  
momento no entendía de que forma, si hubieras sido cualquier otra  
conquista no me hubiera resignado tan fácilmente, y hubiera insistido,  
pero al ver tus ojos supe que hablabas con el corazón, un corazón tan  
puro era demasiado para mí, así que no quise ir en contra de tus  
deseos).  
  
* Kimi esa persona sabe lo que sientes por ella?  
  
* No, no lo sabe, pero aunque lo supiera se que él nunca se fijaría en  
mi.  
  
* (Él, dijo "él", quien será aquel que ocupa tu corazón?) No hables así,  
tu eres tan lindo cualquiera se enamoraría de ti ^_~.  
  
* Muchas gracias Sendoh  
  
* (Veo como me sonríes con dulzura.Ah me gustas demasiado, no quiero  
dejarte ir así) Kimi alguna vez has besado ha alguien?  
  
* No nunca o_o  
  
* (Lo miro con ternura y le sonrío con toda sinceridad) Kimi me  
permitirías darte tu primer beso, yo se que no me amas, pero si yo te  
besara por primera vez, se que nunca me olvidarías y siempre ocuparía un  
lugar en tu memoria, ¿tu me lo permitirías? ( lo miro y espero con  
impaciencia su respuesta, él agacha la mirada y se ruboriza todo, por  
favor que diga que si, por favor que diga que si, por favor que diga que  
si,)  
  
* Si..  
  
* A yo sabía que no aceptarías pero..SI? ^____^ (lo miro y esta todo  
nervioso y sonrojado, es tan lindo).  
  
Sin más lo tomo de la cintura y lo acerco hacia mí, con mi mano libre le quito los lentes y los coloco en el bolsillo de su camisa, observo su rostro, es tan lindo, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y a cerrado sus hermosos ojos, lo tomo por la nuca para acercarlo a mí y coloco mis labios sobre los suyos, comienzo por un beso ligero, pero pronto deseo probar más de él y comienzo a profanar esa boca, aquella boca virgen que nadie más a tocado, siento como tiemblas en mis brazos y te beso con más pasión, quiero que este beso sea imborrable, mágico, que nunca lo olvides, quiero memorizar tu sabor, y sentir tu calor, por que se que nunca más te tendré cerca de mí, así, como ahora, vulnerable, lindo, hermoso, en mis brazos, por que aunque digas que él no te ama, nadie es tan tonto como para dejarte ir, como para dejar ir a un ángel como tú, pronto él se dará cuenta de que eres hermoso y estarás junto a su lado, en sus brazos, pero tu primer beso. tu primer beso. te lo eh dado yo, y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar. La necesidad de respirar me obliga a separarme, y tu con delicadeza te separas de mí, te miro a ojos y tu solo dices.  
  
* Gracias Sendoh, por hacer de mi primer beso algo tan hermoso.  
  
Me regalaste la más hermosa de tus sonrisas y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar o decir algo, tu emprendiste la huida, yo solo toque mis labios, nunca un beso me había dejado en tal estado, pero en ese momento no lo entendía..  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
Después de aquella vez nunca más te volví a ver , yo seguí con mi usual forma de ser y mis innumerables conquistas, la última conquista en mi lista fue el misterioso Rukawa, quien diría que tras esa actitud tan fría, fuera una persona dulce y tan apasionado en la cama, pero nunca fuimos más haya, solo éramos amantes, no había amor entre nosotros, y la relación termino, claro que no terminamos como enemigos, por que siempre fuimos claros en el tipo de relación que teníamos. Yo sabía que Rukawa escondía un amor en el fondo de su corazón, y yo..yo nunca me puse a pensar si alguien ocupaba mi corazón. para mí toda relación era pasión desenfrenada, pero sin ataduras, sin compromisos, sin amor y hasta ahora eso me satisfacía pero un día.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
* Despierta dormilón, ¿que no tienes que ir a clases?  
  
* Mmm no, voy a faltar hoy, tengo demasiado sueño para ir a clases estoy exhausto..  
  
* ¿ Y como no ^_~? Si lo hicimos como locos, quien pensaría que detrás de esa mirada de hielo hubiera tanta pasión.Oye pero ¿no estabas apunto de reprobar trigonometría? Si no vas seguro te llevas la materia y mira que pasar trigonometría en examen final esta difícil..  
  
* Si pero no estudie para él examen por "distracciones" fuera de mi control, que caso tiene que vaya. Mejor preparo el examen final, le pediré a Kogure que me ayude, y listo, ahora déjame dormir ¬¬  
  
* Kogure? ¿Tu eres amigo de él? Cuéntame que a sido de él, ¿ya tiene pareja? ¿Es feliz? (en el momento no razonaba lo que estaba diciendo, solo salían las palabras de mi boca como reflejo, tenía la necesidad de saber de ti, de saber si eras feliz).  
  
* Nunca te había visto tan interesado por alguien, me voy a poner celoso, mmmm mejor no te digo nada ^^.  
  
* Anda dime, no seas así ( y coloco mi más seductora sonrisa, la cual se, que no eres capaz de resistir ).además yo no me pongo celoso cuando en las noches entre sueños dices : " Hana, mi Hana te amo " ( te miro Kaede Rukawa como te pones todo rojo, jajajaja te he descubierto, se cual es tu amor secreto, pero tu sabes que yo no diré nada si tu así lo quieres )  
  
* Bueno, bueno te diré, Kogure es pareja de Mitsui, pero lo mantienen en secreto, no quieren que nadie se entere de su relación, o mejor dicho Mitsui no quiere que nadie se entere de su relación con Kogure, si yo me entere fue porque una vez los oí discutiendo en los vestidores cuando ya todos se había ido, yo había olvidado mis llaves en el locker y por eso regrese. Kogure le reprochaba que él nunca lo trataba con amor y que solo lo usaba cuando quería obtener "algo" de él y Mitsui le respondió que así había sido siempre, que él nunca lo había engañado y que no pensaba cambiar por él, que si le parecía bien, se quedara y si no se largará, que a él le daba lo mismo.  
  
* Entonces Mitsui salió hecho una furia dejando a Kogure desecho, llorando en él suelo, yo no sabia que hacer, pero al verlo así, tan afligido por un amor no correspondido me sentí identificado con él, me agache y lo abrace y le dije " Entiendo lo que sientes", desde ese día somos amigos. Mitsui no a cambiado con él, pero Kogure lo ama y trata de ser feliz así.  
  
* ( Cuando oí eso mi corazón se detuvo y comencé a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en mi pecho, ¡como era posible que ese tipo te tratará de esa manera! ¿que no te amaba como yo? Y fue ahí que entendí todo, cuando me di cuenta, yo te amaba, había bastado solamente una sonrisa, una cita, una mirada, un beso para que me hubiera enamorado de ti.  
  
Pero yo no quería sufrir, yo sabía que tu amabas a otro, al tal Mitsui.. yo no quería ser parte de los "no correspondidos" así como tu y Rukawa.yo no quería comprometerme, no quería sentir éste dolor en el pecho, y saber que tú nunca me amarías. Así que tome la firme decisión de ahogar éste sentimiento, de sepultarlo, de hacer como si no existiera, y seguir con mi vida.  
  
* Sendoh..Sendoh.Sendoh, ò_ó  
  
* Si ¿que? ¿Me hablabas?  
  
* Llevas como 20 min. Sin hablar, como ausente dime en quien pensabas?  
  
* En nadie, oye ya que no vas a ir a la escuela podríamos ocupar nuestro tiempo en otras cosas más interesantes..  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
Y yo pensé que había logrado mi cometido, y que éste amor que sentía por ti al fin lo había borrado pero...Hoy al verte, mi corazón salto de alegría, y no lo puedo ocultar más.te amo, sin remedio, y no entiendo como es posible que él no pudiera amarte, me parece imposible.  
  
Vienes hacia mí, parece que a terminado tu examen  
  
* Bueno parece que es todo, los lentes los tendrán listos para la semana próxima, así que ya podemos irnos, Sendoh,. Sendoh ¿ me estas escuchando?  
  
* Me esta diciendo algo, pero yo solo puedo ver sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos. pero algo ha cambiado en ellos, los veo llenos de resentimiento y dolor, han perdido su brillo. Ese maldito, ¡que te hizo!, mi amado niño. no importa yo.  
  
* Sendoh. ¿me escuchas?  
  
* A si, sí perdón, ¿que me decías? ^^  
  
* ¬¬ Que los lentes estarán listos para la próxima semana, oye por que me miras tanto, ¿hay algo malo en mi rostro?  
  
* Tus ojos.  
  
* ¿Mis ojos?  
  
* Tus ojos, pero yo voy a lograr que recuperen el brillo que antes tenían ^____^  
  
* ¿Cómo? ( y sin más me sonríes como solo tu sabes hacerlo, pero no entiendo a que te refieres, pero ante de que pueda preguntarte algo tu comienzas a caminar)  
  
* Kimi vamos, te acompaño a tu casa ^^  
  
* Supongo que no aceptaras un" no gracias, es mucha molestia"?  
  
* Jajaja que bien me conoces Kimi ^^ ( logro que me de una sonrisa, y se que lograre que pronto te olvides de él, yo lograre hacer que te enamores de mí, ya lo veras Kimi)  
  
* ( Tu siempre sonríes, me pregunto como haces para ser tan feliz, supongo que así eres, nunca cambiaras, más no se porque me inspiras confianza y protección, aun así no quisiera que esto fuera más aya de una simple amistad, yo ya no podría soportar más.) Si vamos ^^  
  
~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **  
  
A bueno el fin del segundo capítulo ^^, espero que les haya gustado, pero en este capítulo solo se cuenta desde el punto de vista de Sendoh, en el próximo será desde el punto de vista de Kogure, y para todos los defensores de Mitsui, no me linchen, en próximos capítulos veremos la historia desde la perspectiva de él y veremos que no todo es lo que parece..XD bueno no les adelanto más.y en forma especial, muchas gracias a:  
  
ZOID: Muchas gracias por los ánimos y como ves ya lo estoy continuando ^^. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.  
  
NIAN: A conste que prometiste leer todos los capítulos, ahora no te puedes retractar XD.  
  
Bueno para cualquier sugerencia, duda, comentario, crítica o algún personaje que les gustaría que apareciera, dejen sus reviews o a mi correo hitomirobles@hotmail.com ^__^ me hará muy feliz saber su opinión.  
  
ATTE. HINOTO 


	3. Déjame ocupar su lugar…

EL PRIMER BESO  
  
Déjame ocupar su lugar.  
  
* Así que aquí es donde vives? Es un lugar muy ordenado y correcto, justo como tu Kimi, pero le hace falta alegría, se ve como.mmm. no se. muy frío, deberías comprar algunas plantas ^^.  
  
* ( Sí, creo que tienes razón. éste lugar es muy frío, sin vida, pero no creo que unas plantas puedan cambiar eso, sin embargo..)  
  
* También ayudaría que abrieras las ventanas,..y.por Dios Kimi, ¿cortinas negras? ¬¬ no, no, no, creo que debemos cambiar esta decoración ^___^ , pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare..  
  
* (Sin embargo. con tu sola presencia alegras cualquier lugar, hasta éste frío departamento, no se como haces para siempre ser feliz, aun recuerdo el día en que te conocí.)  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
* Akagui: ¡¡Espero que den lo mejor de ustedes !!  
  
* Equipo: ¡¡Si capitán!!  
  
Íbamos a jugar contra el equipo de Ryonan , todos estábamos algo nerviosos por que sabíamos que era un equipo bastante fuerte, pero tratábamos de darnos ánimos y concentrarnos. Mientras comenzaba el partido no pude dejar de mirar a nuestros rivales, pero algo me llamo la atención, un chico llegaba a toda prisa, parece que se le hizo tarde, n_nU, solo veo como le reprende su capitán, pero el no parece tomárselo muy apecho.  
  
* Ryota: Mira Kogure, a llegado Sendoh  
  
* Kogure: Sendoh? Me han dicho que es un jugador muy hábil, pero nunca lo había visto en persona..  
  
* "hábil" si , en todos los sentidos de la palabra  
  
* A que te refieres ( pude ver como esbozaba una sonrisa sarcástica, cuando le pregunte sobre el significado de sus palabras )  
  
* ¿Qué acaso no sabes? Sendoh es muy conocido por sus habilidades en el básquetbol pero es aun más conocido por su fama de conquistador, a tenido sin fin de parejas, tanto chicas como chicos, los conquista, los enamora y una vez que ah obtenido todo lo que quiere, los cambia por alguien más..  
  
Así que él era Sendoh. no se por que, pero algo en él me llamaba la atención, lo mire con todo cuidado, para descubrir que era, pero no lograba descifrarlo..  
  
Comenzó el partido, y ahí pude comprobar que eras extraordinario en el básquetbol, eras simplemente fantástico, era casi imposible detenerte, ni aun Rukawa podía pararte, ni Sakuragui podía mantenerte marcado. Aun así nosotros dimos todo, pero no pudimos ganarles, aunque la diferencia fue mínima. Nos dirigimos a los vestidores, pero sentí una extraña sensación, como si alguien me observara,..  
  
* Ryota: Así que tu eres su próxima victima ^_~  
  
* Kogure: ¿Cómo? No te entiendo.  
  
* Que tu eres su próxima víctima ^_~, ¿que no notase la forma en la que te estuvo mirando en todo el partido?  
  
* Me estuvo mirando quien?  
  
* ¬¬ Quien va a ser, Sendoh, uy quien lo diría, que fuera tras el cuerpecito del inocente Kogure ^_~ , ea, ea, bueno ni que hacerle, ya te eligió, pero no dejes que se salga con la suya.  
  
* O_O Pero como se te ocurren esas cosas, es tu imaginación, como crees que alguien como él se va a fijar en mí, que no ves como todos andan tras de él ( basta mirara a cualquier lado para observar como suspiran por él, ya fueran chicas o chicos, y es que no era para menos, ya que era realmente guapo, había que reconocerlo, en especial cuando sonríes )  
  
* Yo se lo que vi, y tu le gustas Kogure, si no tu solo espera y ya veras, por lo que me han contado, él actúa muy rápido, n_n pero recuerda, él no es bueno para ti, solo desea algo temporal, y tu mereces algo mejor amigo ^^  
  
* ( Yo solo le mire extrañado, pero agradecí su consejo, después de todo sus palabras eran sinceras, y pude ver como se preocupaba ) Bueno igual creo que es tu imaginación, pero tendré muy presente tu consejo ^^  
  
Ese Ryota como se le ocurren esas cosas, pero al salir del gimnasio mis pensamientos cambiaron..  
  
* Fue un buen partido no?  
  
* Si fue muy reñido, fue un honor haber jugado contra ustedes.. ( calma Kiminobu, no es lo que piensas, él solo esta tratando de ser amable, es todo, saca esas ideas locas de tu cabeza )  
  
* Que formal eres, bueno me presento mi nombre es..  
  
* Sendoh, eres un jugador muy valioso, todos saben tu nombre ( que raro, no pensé lo que dije, solo lo hice por reflejo, aunque es la verdad, todos, saben su nombre )  
  
* mmm..Sendoh u.u, yo iba a decir Akira, Sendoh se oye muy formal, mejor llámame Akira ^____^  
  
* (Que sonrisa, es simplemente hermosa, ahora entiendo por que tienes a tantos seguidores, con que Akira es tu nombre, es un bello nombre, te queda perfecto, pero yo nunca podría dirigirme a él con tanta confianza ) "A no podría, bueno mi nombre es Kogure mucho gusto"  
  
* Kogure, ese no es tu nombre, tu nombre es Kiminobu, no es así?  
  
* Este.. Sí . como lo sabes? ( ¿pero como lo sabes? Nadie me llama por mi nombre, incluso todos los compañeros del equipo que me conocen de años, me llaman Kogure, ¿como es que sabes mi nombre?, no puedo dejar de ponerme nervioso )  
  
* A eso es un secreto, mmmm bueno yo te llamare Kimi, se oye lindo, así como tú ~_^.. ..Y bien Kimi te invito a comer..  
  
* ( ¿Lindo? Él cree que soy lindo? Me pone muy nervioso esta situación, debo de irme lo más rápido posible, yo no quiero que él se burle de mí o que juegue conmigo, por que yo se perfectamente que solo eso podría ser, un juego para divertirse).."Te agradezco mucho, pero no debes molestarte, yo tengo que irme.y.."  
  
* No es ninguna molestia, que te parece si vamos al nuevo restaurante que acaban de abrir?..  
  
* Realmente agradezco tus atenciones, pero en serio, tengo que irme, es que. tengo.un..un compromiso. ( mmm Pero que malo soy mintiendo.pero debía huir pronto, por que sentía como se ponía rojo mi rostro, y no quería que él lo notara, él podría pensar que me gusta, y eso no es posible, por que mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más)  
  
*¿Será acaso que te caigo mal y por eso no quieres aceptar mi invitación? Si , eso debe ser ¿verdad? ;o;  
  
* No. no es eso, tu eres muy agradable, pero.. ( hay y ahora que hago, me siento culpable, ¿quien me creo? para que me tengan que insistir, digo, solo me esta invitando a comer )  
  
* Entonces si te caigo bien, no se hable más ^^ (y sin dejarme decir nada me toma del brazo, y nos dirigimos al restaurante), cuando llegue realmente me asombro, era muy lujoso, había varios músicos, un joven en el piano, y varios violinistas, al llegar de inmediato nos dieron mesa, parece que ya eras conocido en este lugar. yo me sentía incomodo, no me gustaban ese tipo de lugares, y parece que lo notaste, porque mientras comíamos tu decías cada ocurrencia que no podía dejar de reír, pera ser sincero nunca había reído tanto. Pero como no hacerlo si tu eres la alegría andando. Al terminar me dijiste que me acompañarías a mi casa, y que no aceptarías ninguna excusa, y resignado a que no te convencería de lo contrario acepte. Mientras caminábamos, tu me preguntabas varias cosas sobre mí, no comprendo el interés, realmente mi vida no es tan interesante, pero igual, nadie se había interesado tanto en lo que pensaba. Al llegar al parque tu me tomaste del brazo y me acercaste a tu cuerpo, eso me desconcertó, pero cuando me susurraste al oído " Me gustas" yo me paralice, al sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío, y tu aliento rozando mi cuello, no se que me pasa, pero me gustaría dejarme llevar por las sensaciones que provocas en mi, pero al sentir como tus manos comienzas a tocarme, entiendo que no puedo.esto no esta bien.por que tu.no me amas, y por que yo no te amo..Te aparto de mi con delicadeza, pero quiero que esto quede claro:  
  
* Tu eres la primera persona que me dice algo así y te lo agradezco, realmente me halagas, pero yo amo a otra persona, auque ella no me ama, yo no puedo ir en contra de este sentimiento, discúlpame. ( te miro y no pareces molesto conmigo, incluso me regalas una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me inspira tanta confianza. yo se que Ryota me dijo que no me fiara de ti, pero es inevitable, eres demasiado amable, y me siento tan bien a tu lado, con la seguridad de poder contarte todo lo que me duele y saber que no le dirás a nadie.)  
  
* Kimi esa persona sabe lo que sientes por ella?  
  
* No, no lo sabe, pero aunque lo supiera se que él nunca se fijaría en mi.( eso lo se, y estoy totalmente seguro, él nunca se fijaría en mí, pero eso realmente no es de admirarse, si al igual que tú, el siempre a estado rodeado de mujeres, pero aunque lo se..aun así me duele mucho.)  
  
* No hables así, tu eres tan lindo cualquiera se enamoraría de ti ^_~  
  
* Muchas gracias Sendoh ( ¿lindo? Realmente eres muy amable conmigo, pero el jamás se enamorara de mí, por que a pesar de conocerle de tantos años, el nunca me a regalado una mirada dulce, un abrazo, o una palabra de aliento.en cambio tu apenas te eh conocido y me has regalado tus hermosas sonrisas, y tus palabras de apoyo, realmente eres hasta ahora la persona que me ha dado más cosas....auque parezcan simples, para mi realmente tiene gran valor)  
  
* Kimi alguna vez has besado ha alguien?  
  
* No nunca o_o ( para ser sinceros, ese abrazo tuyo a sido el más íntimo que eh tenido, pero no entiendo el objetivo de la pregunta.. )  
  
* Kimi me permitirías darte tu primer beso, yo se que no me amas, pero si yo te besara por primera vez, se que nunca me olvidarías y siempre ocuparía un lugar en tu memoria, ¿tu me lo permitirías?  
  
* ( .Mi primer beso.. Esta propuesta tuya realmente no me la esperaba..por que tu sabes que amo a otra persona.pero aun así me miras..y si no fuera por él yo realmente no tendría objeción. pero él no esta aquí, y él nunca me pedirá lo que tu en este momento me has pedido..y solo por este instante me gustaría sentirme amado por alguien.) Si.  
  
* A yo sabía que no aceptarías pero..SI? ^____^  
  
Puedo sentir tu brazo en mi cintura, me acercas a tu cuerpo y al sentir tu aliento rozando mi cuello, mi siento muy nervioso, por estas sensaciones, por la cercanía de tu cuerpo al mío y por tus manos, que lentamente me recorren, pronto, puedo sentir tus labios sobre los míos en un beso cálido, y tierno..el primero. pronto tomas mi nuca y me acercas más a ti, quieres entrar en mi boca, sin más abro mis labios para permitirlo, y me besas tan apasionadamente que siento como mi cuerpo se estremece.no entiendo estas emociones, así que solo me abandono en tus brazos, y me dejo llevar.pero al final necesitábamos respirar.te miro a los ojos, por que nunca pensé que besar fuera algo tan íntimo, tan especial .  
  
* Gracias Sendoh, por hacer de mi primer beso algo tan hermoso.( fue lo único que pude decirte, por que realmente estaba muy confundido, te sonreí mientras corría hacía mi casa).  
  
Mientras corría con todas mis fuerzas no puede dejar de oír como latía mi corazón acelerado, y mi rostro estaba rojo, lo quise atribuir al cansancio por correr tanto, pero bien sabía que no era así, y no lo comprendía, por que yo amaba con todas mis fuerzas a Mitsui, pero ese beso. ese beso realmente me había dejado alterado, me sentía muy feliz, muy apenado, muy sensible. lo que realmente me atemorizaba es que quería besarle otra vez, pero no entendía por que. bueno al final había sido muy lindo y me dejo con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar, así que solamente tome un baño para relajarme, me deje caer en mi cama y me abandone en mis sueños, realmente me sentía muy feliz.  
  
Sin embargo eso no fue lo único que paso ese día, por que entre sueños logre oír un ruido muy fuerte, como si alguien tocara la puerta a golpes, tome mis lentes y baje tan rápido como pude, afuera esta lloviendo a cantaros, y quien fuera que tocara, parecía muy desesperado. cuando abrí la, puerta ahí estaba.empapado, golpeado y me miraba con tanto odio y resentimiento, pero no comprendía el por que..  
  
* Mitsui.. pasa . estas muy golpeado en un momento busco algo para curarte, también estas empapado , ahora te traigo algo de ropa, espera voy rápido. ( realmente estaba muy mal fui por vendas y alcohol para curarlo, también busque algo de mi ropa, para que pudiera cambiarse).  
  
* No te molestes, no es necesario, no quería incomodarte. no se por que vine. perdona, ahora me marcho.  
  
* Claro que no, como te vas a ir así, espera, mira cámbiate primero. le di mi ropa, y mientras el se cambiaba, yo pude notar que si estaba molesto, parecía que también había bebido, pero yo no quise preguntarle.  
  
* Gracias por la ropa, te la regreso luego, bueno me voy.  
  
* Espera, mira aun no te eh curado, y tus heridas están sangrando (¿por que no quieres que te ayude?, ¿por que tratas de irte tan rápido?, te tome de los hombros para sentarte en el sofá, y te quite la camisa, para poder limpiar tus heridas, mientras te colocaba el alcohol, tu te aferraste a los cojines, podía ver el dolor en tu rostro). Discúlpame, pero es la única manera de evitar que se infecte.  
  
* No te preocupes gracias.  
  
* (Mientras colocaba las últimas vendas, te volví a colocar la camisa, pero cuando estaba abotonándola tu detuviste mi mano, y la deslizante por tu pecho.no sabía que hacer, no sabía por que hacías eso.. Así que trate de retirar mi mano, tu no me lo permitiste, trate de alejarme pero tu me tomaste de los hombros, y sin decirme nada me besaste con mucha fuerza, con mucha desesperación. pero este beso era diferente, era demasiado posesivo, me hacías daño. con todas mis fuerzas te empuje, y trate de alejarme, pero me volviste a tomar del brazo y de un solo movimiento te colocaste encima de mí.) "Mitsui déjame, ¿por que haces esto?"  
  
*¿No beso también como él?...no te gusta.permíteme tratar de mostrarte que soy tan bueno, veras que te gusta..veras que quito el sabor de su boca..  
  
* "Mitsui, no detente", ( te mirabas tan enojado, tan herido, ¿Por qué? Y me habías visto. a Sendoh y a mí.en ese beso, trate de explicarte, pero volviste a besarme con fuerza, tomaste mi camisa y la arrancaste, comenzaste a besar mi cuello, a morderme y mientras forcejaba, tomaste mis muñecas con una sola mano, y con la otra empezaste a tocarme..)  
  
* ¿No quieres?... Pero yo te deseo. y si vas a estar con el idiota de Sendoh por lo menos podrías regalarme esta noche. realmente no veo por que forcejeas tanto, sabes que soy más fuerte..solo déjate llevar.lo disfrutaras más.  
  
* Deslizabas tu boca por mi pecho y mientras me besabas , trate de forcejear, de resistirme, de alejarte, pero al final no pude más.yo también deseaba estar contigo, pero no por venganza o por simple deseo como tú, si no por que te amaba. Así que deje de evadir tus caricias y me perdí en tu boca.  
  
* Ves así es mejor..te prometo no te dolerá mucho, te voy a hacer sentir en el cielo..  
  
* (Sin más me quitaste toda la ropa, soltaste mi amarre y comenzaste a recorrerme con tus manos por toda mi piel, mis sentidos se desconectaron y todo mi cuerpo temblaba en tus brazos, pronto te quitaste tu ropa, trate de tocarte, pero tu no me dejaste, volviste a tomarme de las manos, y me besaste con mucha pasión) "Mitsui yo".  
  
* ¿Mitsui? Jajaja, llámame Hisashi, después de todo. estamos teniendo sexo no?  
  
* Te reíste tan cruelmente, que no pude evitar llorar, hice mi cara a un lado mientras sentí como me tomabas, como entrabas en mi, lo hiciste con tanta fuerza, me dolió mucho, pero lo que realmente me dolía era ver que para ti esto era solamente un encuentro casual.. Sexo nada más.  
  
* Cuando me viste llorar, te aterraste, y dejaste de moverte dentro de mí, pero no te retiraste sigas en mí, me miraste y sorprendido me preguntaste  
  
* Kogure, esta es. ¿es tu primera vez?... ¿que acaso nunca lo habías hecho antes?  
  
* No, perdona si soy tan torpe..discúlpame ( no quería verte a la cara, seguramente lo habías notado por mi torpeza, pero no podía hacer nada, realmente sentía como mi cuerpo se contraía por el dolor, y mis lagrimas no dejaban de correr, es que este dolor en mi cuerpo no me permitía contenerme y el dolor en mi pecho me ahogaba) sin embargo tu no te molestaste, me miraste con tristeza y me abrazaste con fuerza..  
  
* Perdóname, perdóname, yo no sabía..no tenía derecho, pero es que la rabia que tenía, es que ese estúpido y tu. perdóname.  
  
* Shsss es que ese beso no significo nada, mi corazón te pertenece, yo siempre te eh amado.. te amo Hisashi. me miraste extrañado, pero no respondiste nada, solo me abrazaste y comenzaste a besarme dulcemente, con ternura, mientras seguías moviéndote dentro de mi, pero delicadamente, con cariño, preocupándote de no lastimarme, yo pensé que ese cuidado, era por que me amabas, pero.pero cuando llegamos al final, yo me abrace a tu pecho. "te amo tanto".pero tu te incomodaste y me retiraste de tu lado.  
  
* No malinterpretes las cosas Kogure, por que yo.. Yo no te amo. ahora que si lo que buscas es un compañero en tu cama, un amante, yo podría serlo.. Por que supongo que eso era lo que el idiota de Sendoh quería de ti.  
  
* Y tus palabras destrozaron mi corazón, algunas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos pero de inmediato las seque.. Te mire a los ojos, y solamente pude pronunciar " acepto" .por que si era la única forma de tenerte a mi lado, la aceptaba.Me miraste con asombro, y mi diste la espalda para dormir.Yo simplemente me acurruque a tu lado, sin tocarte, pero podía sentir tu calor; y aunque desde el principio pusiste las reglas en claro, yo simplemente no podía dejar de soñar que algún día te enamoraría de mi, que me amaras aunque sea un poquito.. Pero eso nunca paso, tu simplemente llegabas algunas noches me tomabas, y al abrir los ojos, tu ya te habías ido, siempre me parecieron insoportables las mañanas en soledad, pero yo.. Yo permitía todo eso, por que cuando hacíamos el amor, tu eras tan dulce y gentil, no me decías palabras de amor, ni me hacías promesas eternas, pero en cada toque de tus manos, yo podía sentir que me amabas, en cada beso podía sentir tu pasión sin embargo. parece que todo fue una ilusión una triste ilusión que solo yo vivía.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
* Kimi ¿que tienes? ¿por que lloras? ( te miro y unas lágrimas están rodando por tus mejillas, te quito los lentes y me acerco para secarlas, mientras te abrazo con fuerza) "Es él, estas pensando en él"  
  
* ( no se que contestar, ¿Cómo lo sabes?¿pero es que no puedo dejar de llorar? Así que oculto mi rostro en tu hombro, para que no me veas. siempre que Mitsui me veía llorar me reprendía, decía que era malo ser tan expresivo). Perdón no quise incomodarte. discúlpame  
  
* Kimi no tienes que hacerte el fuerte conmigo, se que aun lo extrañas, pero no importa cuanto lo ames, ni que tan doloroso te parezca ahora, veras que muy pronto esa herida sanara y volverás a sonreír como antes lo hacías ^___^ ( trato de darte mi mejor sonrisa, para ver si logro hacerte sonreír, pero no veo que consiga mucho, así que sin más te tomo de la cintura y comienzo a hacerte cosquillas) Una sonrisa para el adorable, simpático y bien parecido de Sendoh, vamos Kimi se bueno.  
  
* ( Cosquillas, solo a ti se te ocurre ese tipo de cosas, pero igual me has hecho reír bastante) jajajaja ya Sendoh, ya, jajaja  
  
* Ves tienes una sonrisa tan dulce y hermosa, veras que pronto lograre que lo olvides, te lo prometo ^_~ ( te acerco a mí para darte un tierno beso en los labios, es solo un roce, pero necesitaba sentirte cerca, que sintieras todo lo que provocas en mi, te libero y te miro a los ojos) Kimi, déjame ocupar su lugar.  
  
* Sendoh yo. es que esto no esta bien, yo todavía le amo y..  
  
* Shhh no digas nada, veras que logro entrar en tu corazón..  
  
* (Me tomas entre tus brazos y mientras buscabas en donde se encuentra la habitación comenzaste a besarme muy dulcemente, y yo.yo no te detuve.me encontraba tan triste, tan dolido, que solo me deje hacer, mientras me decías dulces palabras de amor, yo deje que me besaras, y me recostaste en la cama..)  
  
* "Kimi te amo".. ( No quería que siguieras pensado en él, me moría de celos al saber que ese estúpido provocaba tu llanto, ¿como ese idiota te había dejado ir?, lo siento por él, pero ahora tu serás mío, no me importa si todavía lo amas, no me importa que en tu corazón todavía este presente ).. "Te amo".. "eres tan hermoso" ...( No me importa. por que lograre que te enamores de mí, yo se que tomarte ahora que estas tan vulnerable es aprovechado de mi parte, pero si no lo hago ahora, él vendrá y te llevara, no lo voy a permitir) . "Te amo".  
  
* Sendoh.es.que. ahhh.( poco a poco, con dulces besos vas despojándome de mis ropas, besas con mucha ternura mi rostro, yo solo me aferro a las sábanas, no se si tocarte, ¿si te molestara? )  
  
* (Te siento tenso, no me tocas, es que tampoco te quiero obligar debo saber si también lo quieres.. Me detengo para mirarte a los ojos)."Kimi, te deseo tanto, pero para mi es más importante que tu también lo desees, si no quieres, no tienes que hacerlo, yo no me molestare ^__^", te doy un beso en la frente y espero tu respuesta. * (Tus ojos, tu sonrisa, no estas molesto, te preocupas por mí). "gracias" (digo esto mientras con una de mis manos toco titubeante tu pecho, tu tomas mi mano y me muestras los lugares en donde deseas sentirme, poco a poco y sin darme cuenta mis manos cobran vida, y deseo tocarte por completo, mientras mis caricias se hacen más intimas, tu me tomas por las caderas, y ya se lo que viene, trato de no tensarme y me entrego a ti, mientras me haces tuyo te pregunto) "¿te quedaras conmigo?"....( no espero que respondas, pero me encantaría que al despertar encontrara por primera vez alguien en mi cama, a mi lado, no quiero estar solo al despertar)."Solo hasta la mañana.si quieres puedes irte después".ahhh.  
  
* (Alfil ya eres mío, mientras te beso con locura, por el calor que me quema por dentro, siento que ya pronto terminaremos, has sido tan dulce, tan inocente en cada roce de tu piel sobre la mía simplemente delicioso, pero esto que me preguntas me desconcierta, ¿si me quedare contigo?, claro que estaré a tu lado, pero lo dices de una forma tan suplicante,¿ por que? Te estrecho entre mis brazos y te acurruco en mi pecho. mientras beso tus ojos. "Te amo Kimi y no me iré de tu lado nunca. a menos que tu me lo pidas"  
  
* (¿De verdad te quedaras a mi lado? No se si preguntártelo, por que ahora me abrazas y me siento tan protegido en tu pecho, tus latidos me arrullan, estoy tan cansado, solo deseo dormir, y esperar que cuando despierte mañana aun te encuentres a mi lado...)  
  
* Veo que te a vencido el sueño, eres tan dulce, tan lindo, pero no entiendo por que me preguntaste algo como eso ¿Acaso el no se quedaba a tu lado? Mientras te miro y veo lo bello que eres, siento como te tensas entre sueños, y me abrazas con más fuerza, con desesperación, te abrazo para calmarte, mientras veo como derramas lágrimas de tus hermosos ojos, ¿por que?... ¿Por qué te hizo tanto daño?, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, realmente lo aborrezco. Pero esto no se quedara así.Kimi cuando el venga.por que se que tarde o temprano vendrá.sufrirá, te prometo que llorara por ti. Por que ahora tu eres mío, y nadie podrá alejarte de mí.  
  
~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **  
  
Mientras que en un lugar de Shohoku un joven de mirada azul, con desesperación buscaba al dueño de su corazón pero lo único que encontró fue un marco roto, con el cristal quebrado y una fotografía sobre la que se notaba, alguien había llorado.  
  
* Kogure donde estas....  
  
~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **~ ~**~ **~ **~ **  
  
Bueno eh aquí el capítulo 3 ^__^, espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo, pronto el joven Mitsui hará acto de presencia. ¿o acaso creían que así de fácil Sendoh se iba a quedar con mi Kimi?, nop , nop. el joven Mitsui también esta dispuesto a pelear jajajaja bueno muchas gracias a:  
  
Ruri Tsukino: Sobre tu comentario de que estaba muy revuelto todo y no se entendía bien al leer, una disculpa, la verdad que en ese momento rápido fui a leerlo, para ver en que no se entendía, y es que el problema es que se subió mal el capítulo, los diálogos todos juntos, y la verdad que si era imposible entender que decía cada uno, pero ya lo subí bien y espero que ahora si sea más entendible, muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber, que si no, ni por enterada, y nunca me hubiera dado cuenta ^__^ gracias  
  
ZOID: A muchas gracias por seguir leyéndolo ( Hinoto abraza a Zoid, de la emoción XD) y darme ánimos, sobre tu petición de poner un poco de Ruhana claro, incluso les haré un capítulo dedicado a ellos ^^..  
  
Jackie: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, prometo actualizar pronto y espero sigas leyendo los capítulos que siguen ^^  
  
Sandra: Muchas gracias por las porras Sandra, aunque como veras la inspiración tardo bastante en llegar, XD pero prometo actualizar mas seguido, aunque si mi Kimi seguirá sufriendo o no, pues en eso no prometo nada.=P  
  
Bueno para cualquier sugerencia, duda, comentario, crítica o algún personaje que les gustaría que apareciera, dejen sus reviews o a mi correo hitomirobles@hotmail.com ^__^ me hará muy feliz saber su opinión.  
  
ATTE. HINOTO 


	4. Seis meses

EL PRIMER BESO 

**4.- Seis meses....**

La mañana llego, y al sentir unos brazos que lo oprimían protectoramente y un corazón que latía arrullándolo, lo hizo desistir de su idea de levantarse, pero sus lindos ojos cafés se abrieron para mirar su nueva habitación....... cinco meses ya y aun no se acostumbraba.... ni a las cortinas, ni al color de las paredes, ni al escritorio..... y mucho menos al calor de esos brazos.... pero no se podía quejar, eso fue lo que siempre quiso... unos brazos que lo protegieran, unos labios que lo saludaran al despertar, el calor de un cuerpo al otro lado de su cama..... y sin embargo aun no se acostumbraba...... pero se sentía inmensamente tranquilo en ese instante antes de despertar, en ese momento no parecía importar nada más.... nada del exterior, nada de lo que había dejado.... por que en ese momento su cuerpo era cubierto por un calor que lo arrullaba y lo invitaba a dormir media hora más, y por ese calorcito valía la pena sentirse fuera de lugar..... solo por dormir media hora más..... por que el sexo, la satisfacción corporal, las salidas sociales, eran lo de menos.... el continuaba con esa relación por esa media hora de tranquilidad absoluta...... tal vez podría ser una hora completa si su compañero de cama no fuera tan perceptivo, y es que aunque siempre ponía todo su empeño en no moverse para no despertarlo, en no hacer el menor ruido o suspiro que le indicará que él ya estaba despierto, Sendoh siempre pudo percibir el cambio en el ritmo de su respiración....

-"Amor ... dormiste bien?" ese joven de mirada seductora y de sonrisa eterna se miraba tan diferente cuando despertaba, no era ese muchacho cazador que sonreía buscando sonrojar a su presa, ni colocaba sus miradas y sonrisas estudiadas, era totalmente distinto.... sus ojos somnolientos tallándolos sin muchas ganas y una sonrisa tan hermosa y natural que solo colocaba al despertar después de una noche de sueño...... sus brazos siempre lo oprimían con fuerza al despertar, parecía que no quería levantarse, ni que su compañero lo hiciera... pero había que salir a pasear , era un hermoso sábado y tenía muchos planes para ese día..... aunque con él a su lado poco importaba en donde estuvieran...

-"Si muy bien gracias ... bueno voy a preparar el desayuno y tengo que ir por más ropa a mi departamento, la que traje ya se acabo" y el joven Kogure seguía igual que siempre, tan formal, tan educado, tan atento.... tan distante.... dormían juntos, pero él aun se veía tan lejano.... no es que fuera grosero, pero Sendoh no sentía que él estuviera tan feliz a su lado, y sin embargo siempre prefirió evadir el asunto y hacer como si no pasará nada....

-"No... quédate aquí..... te presto algo de la mía... ¿para que vas tan lejos a tu departamento y tan temprano?... mejor acompáñame a tomar un baño... y después decidimos a donde salimos hoy ...... quieres?" el chico lo apresaba entre sus brazos para tratar de mantenerlo acurrucado en su pecho, pero el muchacho al sentirse tan protegido siempre hacía lo mismo, se escapaba de sus brazos, tomaba sus pantalones, una camisa y regresaba para darle un beso fugaz

-"No tardo"...

Siempre era lo mismo y comenzaba a pensar que siempre sería igual, con mucha resignación se levanto de la cama y fue hacía la regadera para despejar un poco sus ideas.... en el baño todo se veía tan ordenado..... tal y como lo había dejado.... tal y como siempre lo había tenido.... y esto lo mataba de dolor... con mucha pesadez abrió el agua caliente y trato de relajarse, pero la sensación de soledad no dejaba su cabeza.... y es que entre tantas parejas que habían pasado por su vida, entre tantos hombre y mujeres con las que había sostenido una relación, jamás le había pasado esto.... por lo general siempre guerreaba por encontrar el jabón en su lugar, por que siempre lo cambiaban de su sitio.... y por lo general siempre probaba un shampoo diferente al usual, por que sus parejas no pensaban dejar sus gustos por complacerlo a él y utilizar su común shampoo olor a manzanilla.... o por lo menos junto a su pasta de dientes encontraba otro cepillo aparte del suyo....... y en el caso de Rukawa era tener otro cepillo de dientes, otra pasta, otro jabón y otro shampoo por que el joven de mirada azul era terriblemente quisquilloso.... con **Koshino** la cosa era distinta, era encontrar la pasta de dientes abierta, toda su ropa regada por el baño y la cocina hecha un desastre... con **Jim **era encontrar recaditos por toda la casa, en la puerta del refrigerador siempre había una nota con una carita sonriente algo como "Akira-san hice gelatina de limón, espero te guste " o en el armario "Acomode mi ropa junto a la tuya, espero no te moleste, regreso a las cuatro, es que hoy hay entrenamiento y debo anotar todos los detalles importantes... te amo ".... pero con Kogure todo era distinto, si alguien entrara a su casa ni siquiera notaria que dos personas vivían en ella, por que no había ni rastro de su presencia, él nunca se bañaba con él, su ropa solo la traía para el día siguiente y absolutamente lo necesario, en la cocina nunca tocaba algo y lo dejaba fuera de su lugar, ni siquiera en su recamara se podía sentir su calor, por que apenas despertaba y le daba los buenos día y él huía hacía su departamento.... "Tal pareciera una aventura ocasional" el pobre chico salió del baño y busco su ropa para cambiarse, y es que él sabía muy bien que una persona se portaba así cuando no pretendía quedarse por mucho tiempo, una persona no deja su ropa en el closet por que pretende viajar ligero, pero ya llevaba cinco meses de relación.... esto no era una aventura para él.... esto no era algo ocasional, en verdad lo amaba y se sentía tan impotente por no poder hacer nada...... curiosa su suerte, siendo él tan hábil en el arte de cautivar, de hechizar y envolver a quien quisiera, en esta ocasión no quería actuar así, por que él ya había conseguido todo de ese muchacho, sus labios, su cuerpo, su tiempo, pero aun no conseguía que soñará con él, que pronunciara su nombre en las noches, que lo mirará con anhelo, que esperara con impaciencia su llegada y para una persona que amaba conseguir su cuerpo significaba no haber conseguido nada, como añoraba volver a ver esos ojos tierno y bellos, esa sonrisa tímida.... pero el timbre de la puerta lo hizo volver al mundo real, su adorado Kogure había regresado, cambiadito y bañado como siempre.... "Bueno ya veré que hacer" por que no tenía caso preocuparse por lo que no estaba en sus manos, o tal vez si estaba, solo tenía que poner más empeño en demostrarle su cariño y en hacerlo sentir parte de su vida....

-"Y bien mi lindo Kimi a donde te gustaría ir?"

-"A donde me lleves estará bien..." siempre eres así, "mi lindo Kimi"... nunca nadie me ha tratado con el cariño con el que me tratas tu, y esto me desconcierta tanto, no se como manejarlo ... me siento tan inseguro al dar un paso a tu lado, se que yo soy una mas de tus aventuras, también se que cuando encuentres algún otro capricho me dejaras y no me molesta, no me duele, yo no te amo como lo ame a él.... pero la forma en que me hablas.... podría casi asegurar que hay amor en tus palabras, la forma en que me cuidas y proteges.... me hace sentir que en realidad sientes algo por mi.... pero no!, esos son simples espejismo que yo solo creo..... alguna vez sentí ese mismo sentimiento de amor en las caricias de él y no eran mas que horribles mentiras.... pero contigo la situación es tan distinta, por lo menos él me trataba con indiferencia y nunca me dijo que me quería.... pero tu me haces sentir tan especial....

-"Bien entonces vamos a desayunar y después al lago te parece?" siempre que caminamos por las calles o en lugares públicos te colocas a mi lado pero guardando tu distancia, pareciera que no deseas ser visto a mi lado, y hasta ahora yo había tolerado ese comportamiento pero hoy .... "Pero antes.... ven Kimi, quiero que te tomes de mi brazo " el joven de mirada café se quedo completamente sorprendido, se detuvo en su camino y lo miro con algo de desconcierto, ¿el quería que lo vieran de su brazo? ¿no le molestaba lo que dijeran los demás? Y es que a pesar de tanto tiempo juntos el muchacho aun confundía la relación que había tenido en el pasado con esta nueva en la que ahora se encontraba, pero la sonrisa de Sendoh que lo esperaba y ofrecía su brazo para que lo tomara lo hicieron armarse de valor y tomarlo, ese simple detalle hizo que el muchacho se sonrojara por completo y agachara su mirada mientras caminaban en buscan de un restaurante...

- Se te ve tan lindo cuando te sonrojas.... yo pensé que te negarías a tomar mi brazo, pero para mi sorpresa solamente tenías miedo de hacerlo.... eres tan bello.... no sabes lo orgullo que me siento al tenerte a mi lado, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.... y no me importa cuanto tarde, yo voy a lograr que te sientas feliz viviendo conmigo ...... tal vez sea algo egoísta pero me siento realmente feliz de que él te haya dejado ir, ¿será un pecado que mi alegría se construya de la infelicidad de la persona a la que amo?.... no se... y no quiero pensar ahora en eso... simplemente quiero disfrutar de este momento.....

El desayuno paso entre las bromas del sonriente Sendoh y la sonrisa tímida de Kogure que de vez en cuando se dejaba llevar y reía abiertamente...llego la tarde y en un sábado tan precioso con el sol radiante y el pasto verde y fresco, se antojaba recostarse para hacer absolutamente nada, simplemente dejar que pasará el tiempo al lado de la persona que esta a tu lado, Kogure dejo caer su cabeza sobre las piernas de Sendoh para dormir un rato mientras su compañero leía ese libro que por más que trataba no podía terminar, él era muy feliz a su lado, inseguro, pero feliz al fin y al cabo y entre tantas alegrías le hacía pensar en su pasado, si el hubiera sabido que enamorarse era algo tan hermoso, no le hubiera rehuido tanto al compromiso, pero valió la pena esperar, solo por tenerlo a su lado, había valido la pena esperar.... el muchacho jugaba con los cabellos oscuros del muchacho, era muy lindo y se veía mas hermoso cuando se quedaba dormido en sus piernas, sin querer el calorcito del sol le dio algo de sueño, se recargo sobre el tronco del árbol que les daba sombra y ambos se quedaron dormidos tranquilamente... Era muy reconfortante vivir de esa forma, con tanta tranquilidad ambos se sentían contentos, pero Sendoh necesitaba que el muchacho se comprometiera, además de que necesitaba tenerlo a su lado más tiempo y una idea había cruzada por su mente, una idea que había estado pensando por mucho tiempo, pero los besos cálidos sobre su rostro lo hicieron despertar

-"Te quedaste dormido flojo, así nunca terminaras ese resumen y es para fin de este periodo" Kogure había despertado y ahora se acurrucaba entre sus brazos y tomaba el libro en sus manos para besar sus ojos cariñosamente, el era muy tierno en algunas ocasiones, como le encantaba cuando se ponía así, por que en esos momento el simplemente lo estrechaba entre sus brazos y lo besaba para pagarlo más a su cuerpo "Ah quien le interesa el libro si te tengo a mi lado..."

-"Pues a tu maestro " al muchacho le encantaba esa sensación de calidez al ser abrazado con tal fuerza, y la idea de tener que levantarse de ese lugar por el momento no le parecía atractiva, y mucho menos cuando esos brazos lo recostaban en el césped y esos ojos lo miraban en forma penetrante y seductora .... "Pues yo no creo que se entere de que no leí el libro, a menos que alguien me delate.... mmmm... me parece que eres un testigo en potencia.... parece que tendré que asegurarme de tu silencio" Esas manos sobre mi pecho, esos labios en mi cuello, y esos suspiros en mi oído.... todo esta perfecto, todo es ideal, en especial por que en este lago no hay ni un alma .... "Mmmm..... si lo que pretendes es mi silencio, no deberías comportarte as" Te enlazas a mi cuello y buscas mis labios, yo se que te encanta este lugar, siempre que venimos te pones muy cariñoso, y aunque correspondes a mis besos y dejas que te toque, aun no consigo que salga de tus labios esa palabra que tanto espero, tal ves si yo te lo digo al oído......... "Te amo"..... Tus caricias cesaron, y te apartas un poco de mi abrazo para mirarme a los ojos, ¿acaso hice mal en decirte que te ama?, pero es la verdad, tal ves si te lo digo mas fuerte "Te amo Kiminobu Kogure, mi Kimi te amo"... beso tus ojos, pero tu no quitas esa carita de disgusto, y me sigues mirando fijamente, ¿es que no te agrada que te lo diga?...

Dices "Te amo" con tanta facilidad, en una forma tan natural, y en tus ojos no puedo encontrar la falsedad que esperaba descubrir... odio que actúes de esa forma, yo puedo soportar que solamente sea un juego para ti, es más yo lo acepto, pero odio que utilices palabras tan importantes como esa, cuando en realidad solo la dices por que ya es rutina en ti.... me pregunto a cuantos les habrás dicho lo mismo..... si se utiliza en una forma tan trivial la palabra pierde el sentido que debería tener, si se la repites a todos con los que has estado la palabra ya no tiene el valor, ni significado y suena simplemente a una palabra ocasional.... por eso yo jamás volveré a utilizarla... por que yo solo lo ame a él, y aunque no merecía una frase tan importante, mi corazón quiso dársela..... y yo no soy como tu que puedes decirla sin problemas ni complicaciones, y tampoco soy como él, que tiene un corazón tan duro y frío que jamás fue capaz de pronunciarla.... o tal ves si fue capaz con Sakuragi... no se por que pierdo el tiempo recordándote.... ni siquiera se por que pierdo el tiempo con él... si él no me ama y yo no le amo, ¿lo mejor sería terminar no?... antes de hacernos daño, antes de que alguien sufra, aunque ahora que lo pienso para poder sufrir, primero se necesita amar, tal ves por eso sigo a tu lado, por que se que no saldré lastimado... por que no te amo... y sin embargo tus ojos me miran esperando una respuesta a tu confesión de amor, ¿qué quieres que te diga?... "No digas algo tan vergonzoso Sendoh, mejor bésame que pronto oscurecerá y tendremos que irnos"

No sabes cuanto me hieren tus palabras, "algo tan vergonzoso", pero por más que quiero no me puedo enojar contigo, cierro los ojos y te beso con devoción, para mi tu eres lo más importante, lo más preciado en la vida y para ti parece que yo no significo nada... que horrible sentimiento.... y sin embargo no puedo enojarme ni un poquito cuando tus dedos se enredan en mis cabellos

El atardecer acababa para dar paso a la noche, mientras que ambos chicos miraban como las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer... a Kiminobu le encantaba mirar como la noche caía y desde que había llegado a ese lugar siempre miraba ese espectáculo recargado en el hombre de Sendoh, pero para su sorpresa esta vez el chico se pudo de pie y una mirada seria se coloco en su rostro, ¿acaso estaba molesto?.... pero por la cara que tenía parecía que algo muy importante le diría..... puso una cara tan solemne que Kogure ya se imaginaba lo que le diría...

-"Kimi quiero hablar contigo.... hemos salido mucho tiempo, ya llevamos casi seis meses de relación.... y yo he notado que casi no pasamos tiempo juntos.... por el entrenamiento, la escuela, los trabajos, bueno por casi todo, vivimos en la misma casa y solo nos vemos en las mañanas y en las noches y esto no debe continuar así, por eso quería pedirte que..." pero el chico de mirada café interrumpió sus palabras, no quería dejarlo terminar, si él ya sabía lo que vendría....

-"Vaya me traes a este lugar, me besas y me dices que me amas, y al final esto.... tu si que eres peculiar.... supongo entonces debes estar molesto por que no conseguiste lo que querías... pero no hacía falta tanta ceremonia, si lo que querías era acostarte conmigo una última vez antes de dar por finalizado lo "nuestro" me lo debiste haber dicho.... con gusto lo hubiera hecho, y tu te hubieras evitado el enojo y todo habría terminado de la mejor manera, pero bueno, evítate el discurso conmovedor de "no eres tu, soy yo" en serio, no hace falta, me divertí mucho, espero no haberte aburrido tanto...." el muchacho también se levanto y se sacudió la ropa para comenzar su camino y alejarse de ese lugar, pero Sendoh lo tomo del brazo y lo miró con mucho dolor y resentimiento

-"Así de fácil... así de fácil sería para ti dejarme..... no pensé que tan poco significaban mis sentimientos para ti.... ¿acaso piensas que solo estoy a tu lado por el sexo?.... yo te dije enserio que te amaba, no eran simplemente palabras que se dicen al aire.... yo solamente quería pedirte que fueras parte del equipo, que jugaras como lo hacías en el Shohoku..... para que pasáramos más tiempo juntos.... pero veo que tu solo estas esperando el momento más oportuno para dejarme, y que pasar tiempo a mi lado no es algo de importancia para tu ocupado horario, discúlpame por sugerirlo...." el chico dio media vuelta y se marcho dejando al otro muchacho sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir, ni siquiera pudo dar un paso para detenerlo, se sentía muy avergonzado e inmensamente culpable.... pero al verlo tan serio él se imagino que el pretendía...... el creyó que todo eso era teatro y cuando lo vio tan triste, cuando lo miro con tanta conmoción..... y ni siquiera pudo abrazarlo, pedirle perdón por su estupidez .... ¿por qué se había vuelto tan duro? .... ya ni siquiera podía llorar... todo era su culpa.... por la culpa de él su corazón se había vuelto insensible, por su culpa tenía mucho miedo de amar nuevamente.... y es que le había hecho tanto daño... el muchacho siguió caminando en ese lago sin rumbo, tenía un departamento y sin embargo sentía que no tenía ningún lugar a donde regresar, por que ¿para que regresar a un lugar en donde no te espera nadie? En ese caso cualquier lugar era el adecuado....

Mientras que Sendoh siguió su camino hacía su casa, esa casa en donde estaría solo cuando abriera la puerta, toda oscura y fría como la había dejado, entonces seguramente se acercaría a la cama y se dejaría caer para llorar un poco, tal ves tomaría alguna sudadera que su querido Kimi hubiera dejado olvidada, pero conociendo a su amante eso era poco probable, con lo escrupuloso que era, con lo obsesionado que estaba en no dejar ni una huella de su presencia en ese lugar.... ese lugar que para él era su hogar.... tal ves para Kogure era una prisión o un lugar de paso solamente... ir caminando por la calles sin mucho cuidado lo hizo tropezar que su amigo, el cual al verlo tan distraído y dolido se preocupo mucho...

-"Sendoh..... Akira que te pasa, te ves muy mal amigo" **Koshino **que rara vez mostraba aprecio por alguien y que en mucho menos ocasiones se le podía ver preocupado por alguien, en el caso de su amigo y antiguo amante se le podía ver en esta faceta...... y Sendoh que se sentía inmensamente miserable y solo, necesitaba de un hombro en el cual desahogarse y ese de su amigo parecía el más adecuado

-"El no me quiere.... no me quiere... y yo no se que hacer para que cambien sus sentimientos" el pobre muchacho se abrazo a **Koshino** que lo abrazaba extrañado, ¿desde cuando su amigo sufría por cosas del corazón?, se lo llevo y hablaron calmadamente en su casa, oír de labios de su amigo que se había enamorado y que ese amor no le correspondía era sorprendente, mucho más sorprendente fue el saber de quien se había enamorado...

-"¿Kogure?.....¿el vicecapitán del Shohoku?, el muchacho tímido de lentes?" el muchacho no cabía en su asombro, y en ese momento entendió el por que del sufrimiento de su amigo.... "Pero Akira ¿por que te fijaste en él?.... bueno pregunta tonta, supongo que eso no se puede controlar.... pero debes entender que para un chico como él tu no debes ser una muy buena opción.... ya sabes por tu reputación, supongo que era obvio que pensara que lo ibas a terminar, después de todo seis meses es un nuevo record para ti..." al ver la cara de dolor que ponía el pobre Sendoh decidió no poner más sal en la herida, seguramente eso su amigo ya lo sabía, unió sus manos y apoyo su cabeza en ellas, se le veía tan desesperado....

-"Y entonces el dijo eso? Y no dijo lo que esperabas?"

-"Si dijo que esperaba no haberme aburrido tanto y.... nunca dijo que me amaba... tan solo una cosa casual, algo eventual... así me hizo sentir"

-"Así se debe sentir él amigo mío.... si él cree que simplemente es uno más de tu lista ¿cómo esperabas que te dijera te amo?.... si se siente inseguro a tu lado, como pretendías que te hiciera parte de su vida y que compartiera sus sentimientos contigo".... Y el muchacho alzo la mirada de inmediato ¿acaso Kogure se sentía una aventura?, no eso no podía ser cierto

-"Pero él no es una aventura, ni un numero en mi libreta, yo lo amo, se lo he demostrado.... yo lo trato con todo mi cariño, lo protejo, he tratado que sepa que lo amo, se lo he dicho, ¿qué más puedo hacer?"....

-"Díselo directamente Akira, por que portarse amable con él no es suficiente, debes tener en cuenta que eso es lo que se espera de una persona con tu fama, que seas muy servicial y cariñoso hasta que te aburras y decidas cambiar de diversión, demuéstrale que con él es diferente, ve a buscarlo..."

-"Pero.... me hirieron sus palabras...y ¿por que yo siempre debo ser el que seda en esta relación?..." el muchacho estaba muy herido, las palabras de Kogure se habían gravado muy profundamente y un poco de orgullo se hacía presente, después de todo el era Akira Sendoh, se supone que a él es al que buscaban, no al revez.....

-"Pues en una relación uno de los dos debe ceder si se tiene la idea de arreglar las cosas, y generalmente el que ama más siempre es el que termina cediendo.... ahora que si tu crees que él vendrá a buscarte, bien puedes quedarte sentado esperándole, pero piénsalo bien Akira.... que si las cosas no salen como esperas te arrepentirás después" el muchacho se sonrió y abrazó a su compañero, en verdad le habían ayudado sus palabras...

-"Muchas gracias por todo amigo, nunca pensé que fueras tan sabio en esto de dar consejos a los enamorados n" las palabras de Sendoh hicieron sonrojar al pobre Koshino que solo se sonrió y se despidió de su despistado amigo que emprendía la carrera hacia el departamento de su amante, él tenía que saber que esto iba en serio, que lo amaba y que no lo dejaría irse así de fácil, el muchacho iba muy animado y al llegar al departamento toco el timbre esperando respuesta, pero nadie abrió la puerta, así que con el duplicado que Kogure le dio entro y lo busco en su recámara, tal ves se encontraba enojado y no quería hablar con él, aunque no habría razón ¬¬ después de todo él había cometido el error de malinterpretar sus intenciones, pero bueno, si había necesidad de pedir una disculpa se la daría y todos felices , pero al entrar a la habitación no había nadie, ni en la cocina, ni el baño, el muchacho no se encontraba en el lugar, lo mejor sería regresar mañana, o salir a buscarlo....pero ¿si él regresaba al departamento en su ausencia?... no, lo mejor sería esperarlo a que llegará..... sin embargo pasaron las horas y el muchacho no regresaba..... fue hasta entrada la madrugada que el sonido de una llaves anunciaban que el muchacho había regresado....

-"Me podrías decir ¿a donde te encontrabas? y sobre todo ¿con quien?! por que, por lo que yo tengo entendido esta relación no ha terminado, a menos que me quieras dar por enterado que tu ya la terminaste" el ánimo y el buen humor de Sendoh se habían esfumado a eso de las 2 de la madrugada, cuando por su mente pasaron muchas ideas del paradero de su amante, pero cuando el muchacho alzó la mirada y en sus ojos se veían lágrimas se sorprendió, y se sorprendió mucho más cuando el lo abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar en sus brazos....

-"Perdóname, perdóname.... yo no quise decir eso.... pero yo pensé.. perdóname.." el muchacho se abrazaba con tanta fuerza a su cuerpo y su voz sonaba entre cortada, su cuerpo estaba tan frío, y temblaba en sus brazos....su hermoso amor, había llorado por él.... tal ves estaba mal de su parte, pero se alegraba de que sufriera por su causa, eso significaba que si lo quería.... le quito ese abrigo que estaba algo empapado por la llovizna que hacía poco comenzó a caer, y lo abrigo entre sus brazos para tratar de darle un poco de su calor, mientras besaba su cabello y acariciaba su espalda para tratar de calmar su llanto...

-"Shhh no llores mi lindo Kimi, no hay razón..... pero antes dime a ¿donde te encontrabas? y vamos por una manta para cubrirte, estas muy frío " el muchacho lo llevaba abrazado hacía su cuarto, mientras que el pobre Kogure seguía sollozando en su pecho...

-"Es que... es que..... yo no quería que te fueras enojado.... fui a buscarte pero no abriste, pensé que estabas molesto y por eso no querías verme, pero yo creí que si me quedaba esperando a que abrieras se te pasaría el enojo y me dejarías disculparme, pero pasaron las horas.... tu no abriste.... y comenzó a lloviznar ... por eso regrese".... el muchacho hundió su rostro en ese pecho, sus cálidas lágrimas se podían sentir....y su voz se escuchaba llena de sufrimiento "Por favor perdóname...."

-"Kimi.... yo estaba aquí esperándote, por eso no me encontraste, pero tu tienes el duplicado de la llave ¿por qué no entrarte?"

-"Yo pensé que estabas muy molesto, y con justa razón..... por eso no quería incomodarte si no querías verme" estaba acurrucado en sus brazos y en cada palabra que daba se sentía su tristeza, esto hizo que el otro muchacho se sintiera tan feliz, tan grande, tan poderoso.... él lo quería, si lo quería...

-"Mi amor, si yo hubiera estado en la casa te hubiera abierto de inmediato, como crees que te dejaría ahí afuera en ese horrible frío, por más enojado que tuviera en ese momento jamás dejaría que algo te pasará.... mi hermoso Kimi, ya no llores bonito, claro que te perdono.... pero antes quiero que me oigas con atención..... tu no eres una aventura para mi, me entiendes... yo te amo... y para mi esto es algo serio... y tu eres ¡mi novio! òó....así que no te perdonare si vuelves a insinuar, me oyes ni siquiera te perdonare la sola insinuación de que me abandonas " el muchacho lo abrazo y le regalo una sonrisa llena de ternura, lo estaba mirando a esos ojos cafés que aun se encontraban mirándolo confundido... como si no le creyera... como si dudará... esa era la mirada que le daba el muchacho que tenía entre sus brazos, y ahora no era momento de indecisiones, esto debía quedar bien claro "Kimi ¿por qué me miras así?.... tan difícil te es creer que en verdad te amo?...... pero no entiendo el porque, si desde que te conocí te lo he demostrado.... ¿o es por que se trata de mí?.... no te interesa mantener una relación estable con alguien como yo ¿no?.... pero yo no puedo borrar mi pasado, sin embargo por ti he cambiado y yo...." pero una dedos cubrieron sus labios

-"....Mi novio..... se oye tan extraño, tan irreal.... tener a alguien que en verdad sea mío... se oye tan perfecto.... nunca pensé que alguien sería capaz de darme su brazo para caminar juntos.... y tampoco imagine que esa persona serías tu..... mi novio.... se oye muy bien no crees?" Kogure le sonrió y se volvió a acurrucar en su pecho, su corazón no podía evitar sentir dudas, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse protegido en sus brazos..... lo que él siempre había querido ya lo tenia... él amor sincero de una persona que lo protegía, que decía que lo quería, que despertaba a su lado todas las mañanas.... el único inconveniente es que esa persona no era de la cual se había enamorado.... pero si no lo quería entonces ¿por que había ido a buscarlo?, si no la amaba ¿entonces por que lloraba como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo?.... y si seguía a su lado por que no le hacía daño esa relación, por que ahora que le dolía tanto la idea de perderlo no lo dejaba.....muchas dudas se encontraban en el corazón del muchacho, pero tenía mucho tiempo para pensar bien, para que sus sentimientos se aclararán, para dejar que la relación creciera y se consolidara, si es que ese era el futuro de esa pareja....

-"Si se oye muy bien..... tan bien se oye muy lindo decirte "mi amor" y que seas tu el que volteas.... y se oye mucho más hermoso todavía cuando pronuncias mi nombre".... así de fácil era arreglar un problema cuando se trataba de la persona a la que amaba, con cariño lo cubrió entre las sábanas y beso su frente, "Bueno debo irme, ya es horriblemente noche y mañana tengo práctica, --...... solo de pensarlo me da una pereza" el pobre Sendoh solo de pensar en tener práctica el domingo le irritaba, pero una invitación lo hizo ponerse muy feliz..

-"Por que no te quedas aquí conmigo..... sabes, tengo mucho frío....." Kogure jamás lo había invitado a quedarse en su casa, por lo general él siempre era el que iba, y mucho menos a que durmiera junto con el....

-"Creo que después de todo mañana no iré a la practica...." el seductor muchacho de inmediato beso deseosamente los labios de su amante y se recostó sobre su cuerpo, una invitación como esa no se podía dejar pasar, pero cuando termino el beso y pretendía continuar sobre esa piel tan suave de su cuello el muchacho lo saco de equilibrio y lo obligo a quedar de bajo suyo para recostar su cabeza en su pecho y cerrar lo ojos

-"Dije que tenía frío, para que me abrazara mi novio, no para otras actividades.... le recuerdo al capitán del equipo que mañana tenemos práctica, así que es mejor que se porte muy bien, no querrá llegar sin fuerzas al entrenamiento, y mucho menos querrá que yo llegue mi primer día sin ganas de botar el balón.... así que a dormir..." el muchacho se acurrucaba placidamente sobre su pecho, y se sonría por la forma en que le daba la noticia, inmediatamente Sendoh lo tomo de los hombros y lo regreso debajo de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos.... "En verdad? entonces si irás? Que alegría, ahora si pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos .... y a solas en los vestidores, pero esto hay que celebrarlo....." el muchacho lo había hecho tan feliz que él hubiera accedido, y ahora se miraba tan bello.... además ¿que de malo tenía faltar un solo día a las practicas?..... "No nada de celebraciones, a dormir que debes dar el buen ejemplo a todos, además dentro de poco cumplimos seis meses, y ahí si debemos celebrar.....ahora solo abrázame, y dime que me quieres si? " y el resignado Akira tuvo que conformarse con solo abrazar a su hermoso novio, pero por extraño que pareciera eso era más que suficiente, por que sentir el calor de ese cuerpo a su lado era todo lo que quería...

Han pasado varios meses y el muchacho tímido que jugaba como reserva en el equipo de Shohoku había cambiado bastante en su forma de jugar, en ese nuevo equipo era titular, era demasiado bueno y muy hábil al quitarse la marca, pero encestar no era su objetivo, por lo general el objetivo era dar el mejor pase posible a Koshino o a Sendoh, todo dependía del equipo con el cual jugarán y el equipo con el que ahora se enfrentarían era uno de los mejores, bastaba ver la cara de seguridad con la que llegaron todos los miembros, una cara de victoria se podía ver en su rostro, después de todo con esa pareja invencible que se habían formado ni el mismo Sendoh los iba a poder detener y mucho menos con el jugador mas valioso entre los titulares, pero esa cara de seguridad contrastaba totalmente con la cara de angustia del otro equipo, que no veía llegar a dos de sus titulares.....

-"Parece que su capitán se volvió a quedar dormido" Ryota iba a burlarse de los pobres muchachos del Ryonan, pero el subcapitán de ese equipo se mantenía en completa calma y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando los miro llegar

-"No lo creo Ryota, míralo llegar ahí vine justo a tiempo, extremadamente puntual desde que nuestro nuevo miembro se asegura de su llegada... ni antes, ni después... veremos que resultado tenemos..."

Las dos filas de ambos equipos se formaron para darse la mano y comenzar el tan esperado encuentro, pero la sorpresa del Shohoku fue grande al ver que su subcapitán ahora formaba parte del otro equipo, un Kogure extremadamente cambiado se encontraba entre el capitán Sendoh y el Subcapitán **Koshino**, y daba la mano a sus antiguos compañeros que no daban crédito a lo cambiado que se encontraba.... hubieran querido conversar pero el partido ya tenia que comenzar y el arbitro no se mostraba muy amigable, pero eso poco lo importo a ese muchacho de mirada azul que al verlo su boca se seco por completo, ahí se encontraba, después de tanto buscarlo por todos lados, y encontrarlo ahí.... lo tomo del brazo cuando el muchacho se dirigía a su posición, pero inmediatamente el otro se soltó en forma agresiva, ¿el quien se creía para tocarlo? Y mucho más, ¿qué no le importaba que Sakuragi se encontraría ahí?, el partido comenzó y la guerra entre ese triángulo que se había formado también empezaría.....

Hinoto: . !!! uhhh ni se que decir para disculparme por tanto retrazó, pero este fic me recordaba cosas que quería olvidar jejejeje, por eso ya no lo había actualizado, le agradezco mucho a Ceci, a Hipólita y a Carolina Cruz (Reiko para las amigas XD) que me dieron muchos ánimos para continuarlo, y muchas gracias también a los que me mandaban correos para saber que pasaba y por que no lo continuaba ¬¬ pero también tengo que reclamarle a varios de ellos, que me decían que en su vida me habían mandado un review ...malvados XD....

Bueno ahora si una autora renovada promete actualizar lo más pronto posible y en el próximo capítulo veremos que tiene que decir al respecto Mitsui, y que paso con Rukawa y Hana..... Pero a ustedes con quien les gustaría que dejará a Kogure ¿con Sendoh? ¿con Mitsui?....bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y que sean buenos y sigan leyendo los que siguen. Alguna sugerencia, duda, comentario, crítica dejen sus reviews o a mi correo me hará muy feliz saber su opinión.

ATTE. Hinoto Nobutada (una autora solitaria snif, snif) Cierto, cierto, se me olvidaba, si alguien quisiera escribir este fic conmigo y ayudarme me harían muy feliz


	5. “Palabras simples palabras”

_**EL PRIMER BESO**_

**5.- "Palabras... simples palabras..."... **

Y cuando te vi cruzar esa puerta ¿qué sentí? Dolor, alegría, tranquilidad, desesperación, tantas emociones juntas y lo único que podía hacer era mirarte, no fui capaz de dar un paso y tocarte desesperado, para ver si era verdad que eras tu el que se encontraba enfrente de mi, pero era indudable a pesar de lo cambiado que te encontrabas eras tú... esos ojos cafés, ese cabello, tus manos, eras tú...

Pero tus lentes ya no los tenías y tu mirada que antes me observaba desde lejos ya no irradiaba ese calor que podía sentir aun sin mirarte, te busque por tantos lugares, sin saber que te encontrabas tan cerca... pero como me iba a imaginar¿cómo, aun no entiendo por que escogiste el Ryonan... aun ni siquiera entiendo el por que de tu partida...

"Mitsui!" Ryota le daba un pase muy difícil cuando se topo con la defensa de Koshino, mientras que el muchacho de mirada azul atrapaba el balón por reflejo, era realmente hábil, tan hábil que aun estando distraído en sus pensamientos había logrado atrapar ese difícil pase y había conseguido pasar a dos defensas del Ryonan sin la mayor dificultad... pero a quien no pudo pasar fue a ese chico que en un movimiento le quito el balón, fue casi un segundo pero sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente esos ojos café... esos labios, ni cuenta se dio en que momento el balón ya no se encontraba en sus manos lo único que miraba era a ese muchacho, pero Kogure muy por el contrario se encontraba completamente desconectado de todo sentimiento, el estaba absolutamente concentrado en el partido, en ganarles a sus antiguos compañeros, en darle el mejor pase a él que ya esperaba su jugada, y a menos de dos minutos para terminar el partido se anotaba la canasta que necesitaban para empatar el juego... y fue en ese momento que el muchacho de mirada azul supo el porque de su elección...

"Muy bien Kimi ... otro pase así y daremos fin a este juego" el sonriente Sendoh se acercaba al muchacho para felicitarlo, y aprovechando el ¿tiempo fuera? que había pedido su entrenador, lo llevó a las bancas y le robó un beso fugaz, cosa que casi hizo explotar al otro muchacho que los miraba del otro lado de la cancha, pero la voz de su capitán lo hizo reaccionar

"Mitsui¿qué te paso hace un momento, le regalaste ese balón, estabas totalmente desconcentrado, tu distracción nos puede costar el partido" Akagi estaba realmente furioso, y en realidad no era para menos, todos sus compañeros se encontraban igual de enfadados¿en que demonios estaba pensando!...solo uno de ellos comprendía por lo que en esos momentos estaba pasando, solo uno de ellos sabía lo que su amigo sufría y tan solo terminara ese encuentro él aclararía todo y le regresaría eso que le había quitado con su estúpida acción... el partido comenzó nuevamente pero esta vez Kogure comenzó con la jugada y al toparse con Mitsui este se interpuso para hacerle casi imposible avanzar

"No dejaré que le pases el balón a ese idiota... así que por eso viniste a este lugar, fui muy estúpido al no buscarte desde el principio aquí... fue por ese estúpido.." el muchacho de mirada café trataba de pasar su marca, tratando de no escuchar sus palabras, de concentrarse en sus movimientos, y sin embargo esa mirada azul lo descontrolaba totalmente, hacia tanto tiempo ya... y aun esos ojos lo hechizaban, pero esta vez seria diferente... con un pase que Mitsui no pudo detener el balón llego a manos de Koshino que en un movimiento rápido se lo entregó a Sendoh, y cuando Mitsui reaccionó Kogure ya había pasado su marca y trataba de llegar hacía donde se encontraba su capitán, la estrategia era que al recibiera el pase tan cerca de la canasta que todos pensarán que él haría el enceste, de esa forma todos vendría hacía el y él le regresaría el pase a Sendoh en el último momento, y desde el momento en que nuevamente llego el balón a las manos de Kogure todo transcurría conforme a lo planeado, pero con lo que nadie contó fue la marca severa sobre el muchacho, y cuando el quiso regresar el balón a su capitán la forma en que se interpuso Mitsui fue tan fuerte que mando a volar muy lejos al pobre muchacho, era el último segundo y el partido había quedado en empate, para los chicos del Shohoku ese empate les había sabido a gloria, casi derrotaban a uno de los equipos mas fuertes... para los chicos del Ryonan se sentían algo desilusionados por poco y los vencían, pero había sido un gran juego y tomando en cuenta que les salieron con la sorpresa de Rukawa y Sakuragi jugando realmente sincronizados habían librado muy bien el partido... y sin embargo para un muchacho que corrió asustado hacía una esquina de la cancha, el empate no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo que le importaba era ver como se encontraba...

"Kimi¿te hiciste daño, este bruto, pero que manera de lanzarte" el preocupado Sendoh fue de inmediato hacia donde se encontraba el chico de mirada café que no se había podido incorporar aun del suelo, tal vez por el dolor, o tal vez por que si lo hacia inevitablemente tendría que mirarlo a los ojos, a esos ojos azules que no se quitaba de enfrente suyo... pero en ese momento llego su compañero todo preocupado, y sin esperar su respuesta tomaba su tobillo entre sus manos

"No, no te preocupes me siento bien, es solo que me desequilibre un poco y quería recobrar el sentido de la orientación antes de levantarme" Kogure no sabía por que, pero trato de separar esas manos de su tobillo, sentía que no era correcto que alguien lo tocará de frente de él, y sin embargo Sendoh no le hizo el menor caso a su negativa, el tenía que cerciorarse, fue en ese momento que por reflejo Kogure levanto la vista como pidiendo perdón por no poderlo apartar... y esos ojos azules lo miraron con tal desprecio, con una desilusión... y fue en ese momento que el chico reacción¿pero en que demonios estoy pensando, yo no tengo por que sentirme culpable de nada, él ya no es nada mío... en realidad nunca lo fue... ¿con que derecho se atreve a mirarme así¿con cual! después de tanto tiempo... y un distraído Sendoh que se encontraba completamente concentrado en el tobillo de su novio, no se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas, al muchacho solo le interesaba que él estuviera bien...

"No parece nada grabe Kimi, solo está un poco inflamado... pero si te duele mucho apóyate en mi brazo para que lleguemos a las bancas y te ponga un poco de hielo " Kogure aparto la mirada de él , de ese que lo utilizó como quiso, de ese que se sentía con tanto derecho sobre él y miró a Sendoh, a su novio, su pareja, el que ahora se encontraba a su lado cuidándolo, y con quien había decidido seguir adelante, si eso era, seguir adelante y no mirar atrás nuevamente, y ese que ahora tenía enfrente suyo era parte del pasado...

"Si muchas gracias" y cuando el muchacho trato de tomar su brazo para irse lejos, solamente pudo sentir que alguien lo jaloneo y lo cargo en sus brazos, cosa que molesto a el desconcertado Sendoh que lo había tomado por sorpresa ese tipo, mientras que Kogure simplemente dejo que lo cargará, el no iba hacer escenitas a media duela, llegaron a la banca y el entrenador del Ryonan de inmediato se acerco al muchacho "Podría darme un desinflamatorio entrenador" el muchacho ni siquiera había volteado a mirar hacia Mitsui, muy por el contrario simplemente ponía hielo en su tobillo tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor... en ese momento llegaba Sendoh con el desinflamatorio y un poco de agua para el.

"Kimi ¿te sientes mejor¿puedes ponerte en pie¿prefieres que nos vayamos de inmediato?" el pobre muchacho se desvivía por complacer a su querido novio, el cual sintió un poco de culpabilidad al desear hace un momento que se fuera y lo dejara solo, después de todo él no tenía la culpa de nada, así que haciendo como si nada pasará se puso en pie y le sonrió a su preocupado novio

"No, todo esta bien, no te preocupes, además ¿cómo nos vamos a ir tan rápido, los muchachos del equipo organizaron una reunión al terminar el partido, es importante que tu estés ahí, y yo me siento mucho mejor, así que vamos"

"Para mi lo más importante eres tu tontito, así que si te sientes mal en algún momento, tu solo dime y nos vamos enseguida, esta bien?"

"Si muy bien, ahora vamos..."

Cuando los muchachos regresaron al gimnasio, ya todos estaban conversando y con una bebida en su mano, todos excepto el chico de mirada azul, para la tranquilidad de Kogure él ya se había ido del lugar, así era mucho mejor después de todo... y mientras Sendoh mantenía a su novio abrazado por la cintura y platicando alegremente con los muchachos de su equipo y los del otro equipo se acercaron, Rukawa y Sakuragi

"Kaede muy buen partido, por poco nos ganan, pero quien iba a pensar que tu y Sakuragi hicieran tan buen equipo" el muchacho se mostraba muy sonriente con Rukawa y Sakuragi, obteniendo del primero una sonrisa casi imperceptible, que era bastante buen resultado tratándose de Kaede, pero en el caso del pelirrojo solo coloco una cara muy seria por su comentario, el en realidad venía para arreglar lo que había destruido, y sin la menor cortesía ignoro el comentario de Sendoh y se dirigió directamente al muchacho de mirada café, que en ese momento se encontraba mirando a su compañero...

"Kogure tengo que hablar contigo, me gustaría que fuera en este momento si es posible... en verdad es muy importante lo que tengo que decirte y preferiría que fuera asolas" las cosas comenzaban a moverse, y nadie podía detener su curso natural, ese era el momento de aclarar todo y sin embargo el muchacho se negó, siendo igual de descortés como lo había sido el muchacho más alto

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo, pero si tu crees que si, y te es tan urgente, dilo aquí, no veo por que tiene que ser en secreto... además no me siento con muchos ánimos de caminar lejos, me duele aun el tobillo, tu 'amigo' fue muy violento al detenerme" los ojos retadores del muchacho, esa mirada de rencor, esas palabras tan frías y rudas, definitivamente él los había visto aquella vez, y aunque en ese momento el ambiente se sentía tenso Hana no desistió, él tenía que escucharlo y no se iría de ahí hasta conseguirlo, pero con lo que el pelirrojo no contaba era con encontrarlo a él de por medio... ni más ni menos que Akira Sendoh

" mmmm mi Kimi anda de mal humor, no te ves lindo cuando contestas tan enojado, tu no eres así amor...aunque tu novio tampoco anda tan amable como de costumbre Kaede... que te parece si hablas con el Kimi y después nos vamos, se ve que es muy importante lo que tiene que decirte... anda hazlo por mi "

Hana se quedo mirándolo con algo de sorpresa ¿desde cuando Sendoh era tan amable, y sobre todo ¿desde cuando eran novios esos dos, se encontraba realmente molesto e incomodo con la situación, pero al ver que con el comentario de Sendoh, Kogure accedió, decidió no preguntar nada... y ambos chicos salieron del gimnasio, dejando a dos viejos amigos y amantes conversar sobre el presente, sobre el pasado...

"Él viene para hablarle del otro¿por qué lo dejaste que fuera Akira?" Rukawa sabía muy bien las intenciones de su actual pareja, y no le gustaban en lo más mínimo, pero ¿qué podía hacer en ese momento, cuando el mismo Sendoh fue el que intercedió por Hana... pero la respuesta del muchacho fue algo que no se esperaba

"Por que he sido muy feliz Kaede, y es momento de que mi amor decida... se que arriesgo mucho, pero ya es momento... yo lo amo y se que decidirá lo mejor"su mirada era triste, y aunque aquellas palabras salían de su boca, en su corazón el temor brotaba, el miedo de perder a la persona que más quería...

"¿Y bien, de que querías hablarme Hana" sus ojos no dejaban de mostrar el resentimiento que sentía, pero sus palabras se suavizaron, después de todo él no sabía... nadie sabía... su relación con Mitsui siempre fue algo oculto para todos, por que el muchacho de mirada azul así lo había decidido... Entonces ¿qué culpa podría tener ese muchacho, si nadie estaba enterado?...

"Tu, nos viste... aquella vez nos viste ¿no es así, por eso te fuiste sin decirle nada a nadie, por eso estas tan molesto con Hisashi..." y con una mirada directa a los ojos le dijo lo que precisamente quería olvidar el muchacho de mirada café..

"Si... pero eso ya no tiene mayor importancia... eso quedo atrás..." ¿en verdad había quedado atrás? Por que su mirada decía otra cosa, en sus ojos aun se veía dolor por recordar aquel momento en que su corazón se rompió, y en donde sus ilusiones y esperanzas fueron pisoteadas como si no valieran nada, pero no tenía caso decir nada, no tenía caso llorar por alguien como él... ya no...

"Si tiene importancia, por que lo que tu viste no fue la realidad, no fue lo que en verdad paso, yo... sabes, yo siempre estuve enamorado de él, o por lo menos eso pensaba, me parecía tan parecido a mi, había sido tan golpeado por la vida y al final había recobrado su camino, eso me recordaba tanto a mi propia historia... a veces, sentirse identificado con alguien te hace pensar que en verdad es amor lo que sientes por esa persona... yo siempre lo mire desde lejos, siempre lo ame en silencio... pero aquella vez en el gimnasio no pude más, tenía que decirle todo lo que sentía, tenía que decirle que en verdad lo amaba... y lo bese... él es una persona muy diferente a todas las personas que he conocido, no se como es capaz de mirar dentro de las personas, de saber sus sentimientos sin decir una palabra, pero él sabía lo que yo sentía, y en esa ocasión no me rechazo, no me empujo lejos por que sabía que era muy difícil para mi decir cosas como "yo te quiero"... por eso en esa ocasión el me correspondió, pero..."

"Esa ya es historia pasada, eso ya no tiene caso aclararlo, si tu y él lograron entenderse, no me concierne a mi saberlo... o si la cuestión es, que en ese momento el y yo salíamos y por eso te sientes culpable, pierde cuidado, yo se que tu no sabías nada, no tienes por que sentir la menor culpabilidad en tus acciones, tu solo querías decirle tus sentimientos a la persona que amabas... y al fin y al cabo te correspondió..."

"Es que no fue así, el me beso dulcemente como jamás nadie lo había hecho, pero no fue por amor, fue por que no quería herirme... yo no sabía que tenía una relación contigo, pero al terminar el beso, de sus labios solo dejo escapar tu nombre, no sabes lo mal que me sentí al ver que solamente lo había obligado a hacer algo que no quería por la amistad tan fuerte que nos une... él me dijo todo aquella vez, que tu y él salían, y que no podía corresponderme por que su corazón ya estaba con alguien más... no creo que puedas entender la amistad tan fuerte que nos une, es un lazo tan poderoso que nunca nadie podrá romperlo, y aquella vez ni su rechazo logro hacerme sentir menos especial de lo que el siempre me hizo sentir... pero tu te fuiste, y el sufrió tanto sin saber el por que de tu partida... mientras que yo ya sospechaba lo que había pasado... yo le robe tu cariño, es por eso que ahora vengo a pedirte que me perdones, que lo perdones en mi nombre, la falta la cometí yo, el error fue mío, y no es justo que el sufra por mi culpa, por favor Kogure vuelve a su lado, a tu hogar, es el lugar que te corresponde, y que el siempre guardo para ti..." y mientras decía esto el pobre muchacho, con desesperación en sus ojos y con un gran dolor en cada palabra, Kogure simplemente lo miro con algo de sorpresa para después sonreírse

" No... jamás volveré a ese lugar, jamás volveré con él... sabes, esa persona que tu me describes no la conozco, ese amigo que es incapaz de hacer sufrir a su mejor amigo no lo reconozco, ese hombre que me busco con desesperación y que guarda un lugar para mi a su lado, no puede ser el mismo con el que yo dormí por tanto tiempo... nunca más volveré..."

"Pero tu no puedes irte, yo no podré vivir con la responsabilidad de saber que fui yo quien lo alejo de tu lado, yo no podré con la culpabilidad de saber que por mi error perdió su felicidad, el te quiere, tu no puedes"

"No fue tu culpa, no fue mi culpa... ni siquiera fue por ese beso... eso simplemente fue la gota que derramo el vaso, fue lo último que mato un amor que ya se encontraba marchito y agonizante... nunca me quiso tanto como tu dices, no sufras Hana, que él, te aseguro, no lo hace... me sorprende que aun no tenga a nadie que remplace mi lugar, si yo no era tan especial ni irreemplazable en su corazón... ja me pregunto si en verdad tiene corazón una persona como él..."

"Pero tu no lo conoces..." fue en ese momento que el desesperado muchacho quiso hacerlo entender, pero el joven de mirada azul hizo acto de presencia... y en sus ojos seguía ese resentimiento y ese rencor, parecía que su mirada jamás seria capaz de cambiar, de mirar a las personas de otra forma, pero cuando sus ojos se giraron hacia Hana, su mirar se torno cálido y acogedor... casi parecía otra persona, incluso en la forma de hablar se veía su cambio cuando se dirigía a él...

"Hana no tienes por que pedir nada en mi nombre, no tienes por que sufrir, son mis problemas, no los tuyos... ya oíste que tu no tuviste la culpa, así que deja de defenderme, yo lo puedo hacer solo... ve con Rukawa, que no me gusta que se quede solo con ese tipo" en sus palabras se escuchaba su calidez, lejos de lo malhumorado y lo enojado como siempre lo había conocido, con el muchacho era protector, incluso en el comentario de que fuera donde Rukawa, se veía que cuidaba de los intereses de su querido amigo... el pelirrojo trato de oponerse, aunque Kogure le dijera que no era su culpa, el bien sabía que si no hubiera cometido tan estúpida acción él aun seguiría a su lado, pero aunque quiso quedarse, Mitsui lo obligo a que se fuera, y a los deseos de su amigo jamás se opondría, dejando nuevamente a los dos muchachos cara a cara...

"Rukawa y Hana son pareja?" Kogure lejos de inquietarse por haberse quedado asolas con su antiguo gran amor, se mostraba curioso, ahora que recapacitaba en la preocupación de que él se quedará solo con Sendoh...

"Si, lo son... Hana eligió muy bien a la persona que amaba, y no quiero verlo sufrir por alguien como "ese tipo", que seguramente solamente jugaría con Rukawa un rato y después lo dejaría como cualquier cosa, sin importarle que destrozo su relación" palabras serenas, frías, tal y como lo recordaba, tal y como siempre había sido con él...

"Yo no me preocuparía tanto, no creo que Sendoh sea capaz de nada, el aprecia mucho a Rukawa, como para hacerle daño, así que pierde cuidado" y ahora el también dominaba sus sentimientos, y sus palabras eran mas meditadas... y eso no le gusto en lo mas mínimo a su antiguo amante

"Eso no lo creo, una persona como él es incapaz de sentir "aprecio" por absolutamente nadie, va de diversión en diversión... no deberías sentirte tan confiado, nadie te asegura que no te cambiara en cualquier momento, deberías estar preparado"

"Yo opino lo contrario, el me ha dicho "yo te amo"... "tu eres muy especial para mi"..

"Simplemente palabras, sin ningún valor, se las podría decir a cualquiera"

"Suficiente para mi, no importa si se las dice a todos los que han estado a su lado, es la primera vez que alguien dice algo tan dulce pensando en mi, para mi es más que suficiente"

"Te conformas con muy poco"

"Antes me conformaba con mucho menos... "

"¿En verdad? te parecía poco lo que yo te daba?... entonces creo que estas en donde mereces y con quien te corresponde, al final simplemente te veré llorando por aferrarte a alguien, que tu sabías, solamente te utilizaba"

"No sería la primera vez... pero esta vez no lloraría, en esta relación obtuve más de lo que merecía, más de lo que di, me llenaron de ilusiones, y me hicieron sentir especial, como nunca antes me había sentido, cuidaron mis sueños y al despertar me dieron un beso en la frente... había llegado a pensar que yo no merecía caricias como esas, pero ya ves que no, alguien pensó que si las valía y sin decirle nada, sin pedírselo, él me dio ganas de seguir adelante, de olvidar el pasado y ahora soy muy feliz, así que guárdate tus palabras llenas de veneno y vete por donde viniste, este ahora es mi hogar, no voy a permitir que me lo quites por que herí tu orgullo o por que simplemente te dio la gana venir a destrozarme, ya deberías haber tenido bastante con lo que me heriste estando a tu lado " y cuando él muchacho dio media vuelta para irse, el otro reacciono enojado, molesto, herido por esas palabras, tomo su brazo, lo arrojo contra la pared, aprisionando su cuerpo con sus brazos y lo beso con fuerza, con autoridad, para recordarle que él era suyo, que él le pertenecía.

Kogure se preguntaba porque, porque le quería hacer tanto daño...¿acaso él había hecho algo para que lo odiase así, el no lo recordaba...pero aquellos labios tan húmedos, aquellos a los que él una vez se había aferrado con pasión, volvían a rozar los suyos, y la sensación en su corazón lo oprimió de golpe, y entre la impotencia y el odio pudo pronuncia

"Pero ¿por qué?" fue lo único que me salió de los labios antes de que dos lágrimas se deslizasen por mis mejillas. ¿Otra vez, otra vez volvía a llorar gracias a él, lo odiaba pero así era, aunque decidí no llorar más, allí estaba, entre sus brazos derramando lágrimas que él secaba con sus cálidos dedos.

"¿Por qué?... pues porque eres mío, no puedes escapar, yo te deseo Kiminobu y tu lo sabes" aquellas palabras le dolían sabían que eran una farsa, pero aún así en su corazón una extraña calidez le invadía¿es que no lo había olvidado aún?

"Ya esta bien Mitsui, tu ya no eres parte de mi... ya no formas parte de mi historia, ahora es Sendoh el que ocupa un lugar en mi corazón, no me hagas más daño por favor", aquellas palabras no parecían tener ningún valor para el chico de la cicatriz, o puede, que no quisiera oírlas.

"Pero dime...porque el y no yo" sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos, lo miraban expectantes, esos ojos tan fríos, esos ojos tan carentes de algún sentimiento de cariño hacía él¿cómo se atrevía a preguntar el por que?...

De repente una voz irónica salió de la boca de aquel chico que parecía soportarlo todo. "¿Qué por qué¡Tu me preguntas que porque él y no tu! Pero que te has creído...desde que empezamos a salir...si es así como llamabas tu a eso que hacíamos, nunca... pero que nunca me has dicho: 'te quiero Kogure o te amo'... No, tu Mitsui, solo me tratabas como a un muñeco con el que se puede jugar, con el te podías divertir, pero eso se ..."

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una mano suave le oprimía los labios haciéndole callar. "Lo siento...lo siento de veras Kiminobu...yo te elegí a ti, pero no te traté como te lo merecías... por favor perdóname y vuelve conmigo otra vez, te lo pido por favor" y por un momento el corazón del muchacho tembló, por un momento esa voz que siempre fue tan fría sonaba tan cálida y tan sincera, por un momento esos brazos que siempre se mostraban tan distantes se enredaban alrededor de su cintura para abrazar su tembloroso cuerpo y acercarlo a su pecho... y cuando esos labios se acercaron a su oído para susurrar la tan ansiada palabra, el muchacho se sintió desfallecer... "Te amo... Te amo Kiminobu..." el muchacho no se lo creía, había dicho Te amo... le había dicho eso que tanto espero por tantos años, eso que siempre soñó escuchar... y cuando tomo su rostro suavemente para buscar sus labios Kogure simplemente cerro sus ojos esperando esa boca, pero el sueño duro poco, por que él jamás cambiaría, y eso lo supo cuando no sintió ni el mas mínimo roce sobre sus labios... muy por el contrario, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con una sonrisa irónica en esos labios, y esa mano sobre su rostro que antes se sentía suave y delicada, ahora solamente podía sentirse opresora

"Como lo pensé...te conformas con tan poco...una palabrita a bastado para verte caer... no me dijiste 'él me hace sentir especial', 'ahora él ocupa mi corazón'... simples palabras dichas al aire, tu y él son iguales, dicen las cosas con tanta confianza, las gritan en voz alta como si en realidad las sintieran, cuando no son mas que falsedades, es realmente triste y patético engañarse a uno mismo... bueno no, pensándolo mejor, no son iguales... por que tu te engañas, mientras que él solamente juega contigo, él si sabe perfectamente que no siente lo que dice, pero diciendo cosas tan cursis y estúpidas seguro consiguió todo de ti no?... ¿qué te dijo para besarte?... 'me gustas' 'eres realmente lindo' 'tus ojos son la cosa más bella que haya visto' idioteces seguramente... y para que te acostarás con él ¿qué dijo?... mmm déjame pensar, tuvo que haber sido algo realmente idiota... mmm te dijo 'Te amo, como jamás nunca ame a nadie'... seguramente eso fue, y tu como un niño le creíste, que incredulidad de tu parte creer una frase tan trillada, que seguro dice a cuanto tipo le pasa enfrente para revolcarse con él... ¿y eso te hacía sentir especial?... sabes si eso es lo que quieres, y lo que te gusta para 'dejarte', bien podría ser igual de hipócrita que él, bien podría decirte un montón de mentiras mientras nos revolcamos en la cama, aunque nunca ha sido mi estilo, me parece una perdida de tiempo y esfuerzo, pero si es lo que quieres yo podría..." Mitsui hablaba con tanto rencor en sus palabras, que no vio venir el certero puñetazo que se imparto en su rostro y logro romperle el labio y dejarlo en el césped del patio, para cuando noto que la sangre se deslizaba de sus labios Kogure lo miraba con desprecio justo de frente suyo, y con lágrimas en sus ojos...

"Él me dijo... 'Yo te amo...' pero es mucho mejor actor que tu, y tiene la atención de no darme la espalda al final de todo... tienes razón es patético engañarse a si mismo, es patético esperara algo que nunca pasará... realmente deprimente esperar que alguien cambie por ti... sabes tal vez tengas razón, tal vez todos decimos cosas sin sentirlas, pero esto que te diré ahora, te lo digo sinceramente, desde el fondo de mi corazón ¡Te odio, ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido, maldigo el momento en que dejaste de ser el vándalo que siempre fuiste, para venir a destrozarme la vida a mi!... " y sin decir ni una palabra más el muchacho se fue del lugar dejando a antiguo amante, con algo más que un labio roto...

"Aun así yo no estoy de acuerdo... es mejor que lo mantengas lejos, no vale la pena arriesgar" aun a pesar de la aparente serenidad de Sendoh, Rukawa se mostraba impaciente del regreso de Kogure, no le gustaba ni un poco que el muchacho se encontrara hablando con su actual pareja, y sin embargo fue este él primero que regreso, y no venía de muy buen humor, y tampoco trato con mucha amabilidad a su novio, que con su mirada le recriminaba y además le preguntaba "¿Y Kogure, pensé que regresaría junto contigo..." y es que el muchacho de la mirada de hielo bien sabía, sino estaba con él, entonces seguramente se encontraba con...

"Pues no, el se quedo hablando con Mitsui... ellos tienen mucho que arreglar..." el pelirrojo dijo estas palabras con el toda la intención de hacer daño, con toda la intención de hacerle enterar a ese muchacho con quien se encontraba Kogure, y las palabras que le siguieron, también iban llenas de veneno "Pero seguro que le encontrarán solución a todos sus problemas... después de todo ellos se aman desde mucho antes que este..." pero sus palabras fueron cortadas de tajo, no por Sendoh, el cual se encontraba mirándole seriamente sin responder ni una palabra, sino por el mismo Rukawa que sin decir nada dio media vuelta

"Ahora te lo traigo Akira... ahora mismo te lo traigo devuelta... " su voz sonaba molesta, y al ser detenido del brazo por el pelirrojo, pudo ver en sus ojos un gran enojo, un gran reproche, Hana bien sabía el por que de su molestia, pero no lo iba a dejar ir, para que fuera a interrumpir lo que tal vez sería la única oportunidad de su amigo... jamás, y al sentir la opresión sobre su brazo Rukawa en forma brusca trato de zafarse "Suéltame..." quien sabe hasta que punto hubiera llegado la pelea entre ambos, pero para suerte de Sendoh, y para desconcierto de Hana, el muchacho de mirada café iba directo a donde ellos se encontraban, y sin percatarse de la pelea entre los dos muchachos paso a un lado sin mirarles siquiera, el solamente quería irse de ese lugar...

"¿Nos vamos, no quiero permanecer ni un minuto más aquí..." esos ojos café miraron directamente a su novio, el cual no quiso preguntar el por que de su impaciencia, y sin hacerlo esperar tomo su mano y se dispuso a retirarse... pero el pelirrojo enfureció, para asombro de todos, y sin previó aviso los aparto

"Déjalo¿cómo te atreves a tomarlo de la mano¡como te atreves a interponerte¡si quieres jugar¡si quieres divertirte, hazlo con otra persona, en el no pongas tus ojos, él le pertenece a Mitsui! Me oíste¡ solo a él le pertenece!" el muchacho grito esto con tanta fuerza que todos los que se encontraban en el gimnasio voltearon a mirarle, estaba hecho una furia, si no hubieran escuchado lo que acababan de escuchar, hubieran pensado que él celoso era él, por su forma de actuar, por su forma de enfurecer al notar que lo tocaba, y sobre todo, por la forma en que sostenía a Kogure por la muñeca, pero es que el muchacho se encontraba tan desesperado, mirando impotente como él se iba con Sendoh, que simplemente no pudo quedarse callado, pero el chico de inmediato se zafó de su amarre, y lo miró lleno de enojo, aunque el primero en hablar fue Akira

"El no le pertenece a nadie... no es un objeto, el puede decidir con quien irse, jamás lo retendría en contra de su voluntad, tu tampoco lo harías ¿no es así Hana?..." el pelirrojo miró molesto la serenidad en su rostro, y no quiso contestar nada, pero cuando Akira extendió su mano a Kogure, de inmediato lo miro reprochante, con su mirada le decía a Kogure 'NO LA TOMES!' es que ¡No podía tomarla¿acaso no amaba mas a su amigo¿ tan rápidamente se había olvidado de Mitsui, cuando su amigo había sufrido tanto por encontrarle, cuando tantas veces lo vio suplicando al cielo por verle una vez más, y ahora... ahora que al fin se encontraban resultaba que él ya se había entregado a alguien más... No, no, no, Mitsui no merecía su despreció, su olvido, su traición, y sin embargo Kogure no dudo, y tomo su mano...

"El que debe alejarse es él, díselo... no quiero verlo nunca más... su presencia me enferma, no se como pude alguna vez estar a su lado...pero ahora lo único que me inspira es desprecio¡dile que se largue¡dile que este es mi hogar ahora¡díselo!" Hana temblaba en cólera, pero al notar que el muchacho hablaba con él, pero su mirada estaba clavada en una persona detrás suyo volteo titubeante... ahí se encontraba, ahí se encontraba Mitsui... Kogure dijo 'díselo' cuando en realidad no hacía falta por que lo estaba escuchando directamente de sus labios, por que con esa intención lo había hecho el muchacho de mirada café...

Y nuevamente el muchacho se tomo con fuerza de la mano de su actual pareja y dio media vuelta, Hana quiso interponerse nuevamente, pero Koshino se puso enfrente suyo y le impidió el paso, el pelirrojo no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente, pero Rukawa lo tomo del brazo y le dijo en una voz tan fría "No tiene caso, entiéndelo de una vez!" y esta vez fue Hana el que se zafó de su amarre molestó y al dar la vuelta para irse el también pudo mirar a su amigo, que se encontraba con los puños cerrados llenos de irá, con la mirada llena de odio, pero con una lágrima escapando de sus ojos azules... para sorpresa de Rukawa, para tormento del pelirrojo... ese tipo tenía corazón...

Hinoto: Bueno tarde pero seguro, ejem, bueno eh aquí otro capítulo terminado, admito que me esta costando sangre actualizar, no se por que pero bueno... antes de decir otra cosa quiero presentarles a Arisu-chan (bueno en realidad ella se presenta XD) a la cual pueden agradecerle ese beso entre Kogure y Mitsui, yo no lo tenía planeado... pero bueno, como la jovencita me hizo el favor de ayudarme ha salir del oscuro pozo sin fondo en el cual me encontraba estancada (traducción: que estaba en un bloqueo total XDD) y ella es defensora del joven de mirada azul, pues... saluda chica

_Konnichiwa! encantada soy arisu-chan, arisu para los amigos. Formo parte de una comunidad de yaoi y estoy orgullosa de ello. Tengo 14 añitos pero soy todo una mujercita...em...me encanta todo lo manga, anime, etc...i si es yaoi mejor, ya k ace bastante k me e enganchado a eli soy todo una aficionada...ahora soy compañera de una escritora de fan-fics (Hinoto )_

Y bueno una vez hecha la presentación, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, cualquier crítica, sugerencia o amenaza por favor a mi correo , por el momento no quiero preguntarles con quien les gustaría que se quedará Kogure por que se me están complicando las cosas, o sea, para las defensoras de Mitsui ¿por qué debería quedarse con él?...

**_ATTE. HINOTO NOBUTADA_**


End file.
